Daughter of Evil
by sirius-lover-1
Summary: (FINALLY UPDATED)A new member enters with a horrifying story...(Bad summary,but the story's pretty good) RobinStar, BbOc, CyRae
1. Discovery

A/N: Hey guys, it's me! I have found another fan fiction worthy thing to obsess over: TEEN TITANS! Yeah! Ok, I have two ideas, and this is my first one. So…much love, and I'll update my other stories SOON, I swear! ; Have faith. Also, I do not claim to own Teen Titans or anything, just my weird little story ideas. O.o Oh, and by the way, the "Seventh Member" is based on myself.It's not my name, but it's very similar..and, I have this weird obsession with…well…you'll see!  
  
The Seventh Member  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
Robin sighed as he walked by the lake outside headquarters. He picked up a stick and dragged it through the sand. He and Starfire had just had another "talk". Lately he and Starfire had been having talks about taking their relationship further, but it just seemed to Robin that it might be uncomfortable for them. He didn't know why he thought that, because he definitely had other feelings for Star, but… He stared up at the sky and felt the stick hit something hard. He shook himself out of his trance and looked down. He jumped back in shock. There was a girl washed up on shore! He dropped the stick and ran up to headquarters.  
  
"Guys! There's a girl washed up on the shore!" he yelled as he ran into the main room where everyone was congregated around the television, except Raven who sat looking bored at the kitchen table.   
  
"What?!?" everyone yelled, jumping up and looking somewhat shocked.   
  
"A girl has been washed upon the shore?" Starfire asked, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, we need to help her!" Robin said. They all quickly ran down to the shore of the lake, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the girl lying face down on the sand.  
  
"Dude, this is not good," Beast Boy said, walking over to the girl and kneeling beside her. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Terra walked over and kneeled beside her, too. The girl had medium length, light brown hair. Beast Boy carefully lifted her up and flipped her onto her back. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Her outfit was a white tank top, black shorts, and black ankle high boots. She had a black necklace on, and it had the words "Forgotten" on it. She had a black and blue arm band on her right arm.  
  
"At least she's still alive," Terra said. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"We should get her back to the tower," Raven said, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" Starfire called from somewhere down the shore. They looked up and saw Starfire holding a black and blue backpack.  
  
"Bring it here," Robin called, and Starfire flew over to them. She handed Robin the backpack and he opened it up.  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until she wakes up before you start going through her stuff?" Terra asked. "I know if I was knocked out I wouldn't want some strangers going through my stuff, especially being a girl and all." The guys decided not to ask why being a girl had anything to do with it, but Terra, Raven, and Starfire exchanged knowing looks. Robin shrugged and zipped it back up. Beast Boy picked the girl up and they all headed back to headquarters.

Christine was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching her and something hitting her. She didn't move; she was too exhausted. She fell back into unconciousness. When she woke up, she didn't immediately open her eyes. She could sense movement around her and two presences above her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw two people-well, she supposed they were people-standing above her. One was a guy with green skin and hair, and the other was a girl with long red hair and orange-looking skin. She smiled faintly and looked straight up into the boy's eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, she's awake!" the boy called to a different room. Her eyes fully open now, she sat straight up. She was on a couch in a huge room. Four more people entered the room; a blonde girl, a dark haired boy, a machine looking...guy, she supposed, and a girl wearing a dark cape and looking rather irritated.  
  
"Wh...where am I?" she asked wearily. She saw her backpack at her feet and was grateful one of them had found it.  
  
"Teen Titans tower," said the dark haired boy.  
  
"Where? And who are you guys?" Christine asked, her voice soft and barely audible. They were all gathered in a semi circle around her, and she wished they wouldn't do that; she was feeling rather claustophobic.  
  
"Allow me to introduce us. I am Starfire," said the girl with red hair. She introduced the boy with green skin as Beast Boy, the blonde as Terra, the irritated looking girl as Raven, the dark haired boy as Robin, and the machine/human as Cyborg. "We are all overjoyed to see you alive," Starfire said.  
  
"Er......I'm Christine," she said, sighing faintly and falling back asleep.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were a light blue. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He called to everyone to tell them she was awake, then turned back to her. Everyone entered the room, and he glanced up. Starfire introduced all of them after she asked a few questions, though Beast Boy was hardly paying attention. He wondered about her eyes; he hadn't ever seen such light eyes before. She told them her name was Christine, and then fell asleep. Beast Boy blinked a few times.   
  
"Err..is she okay?" he asked. Raven nodded.  
  
"She's just tired." Raven said. Terra had noticed Beast Boy staring intently at Christine's eyes and felt a twinge of jealousy. She somewhat liked Beast Boy but she wouldn't admit it. They all decided to spend the rest of the afternoon doing leisurley activities until Christine woke up again. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to play video games, Terra and Starfire looked at magazines, Raven sat in her room doing goodness knows what, and Robin was in his room training.

_It was the dream again. She was running from him again.  
  
"No," she whispered, running through a forest, now so familiar to her.  
  
"You cannot run," she heard him say. His voice, so hollow and hate filled, echoed around her.  
  
"Stop doing this to me!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Christine..." the voice said.  
_  
"CHRISTINE!" She jumped awake, her eyes flying open. Everyone except Raven and Robin was standing in front of her, looking at her in worry.  
  
"What?" she asked, disturbed that people she didn't hardly know were staring at her.  
  
"You were muttering in your sleep, and you started thrashing," Terra said. Beast Boy gave her a curious look.  
  
"Weren't your eyes blue before?" he asked. Christine rubbed her forehead.   
  
"Yes because I was tired then," she said. Now everyone was looking curiously at her. "My eye color changes with my mood," she said.  
  
"So what does orange mean?" Beast Boy asked. Christine was silent.   
  
"Yes, please do tell us what the color orange means," Starfire said.  
  
"Fear," Christine whispered. They all stared in shock at her.  
  
"So, uh..I'm supposing you had a nightmare?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah," Christine said. She could feel the fear ebbing away, and then she heard her stomach growl.   
  
"I'm guessing brown means hunger, right?" Terra asked, and they all laughed.   
  
"Yeah," Christine said, grinning widely. "Can I take a shower please?" she asked.   
  
"Sure," Starfire said. "Terra and I will make dinner. Cyborg can go get Robin and Raven, and Beast Boy can show you the location of the bathroom."  
  
"Ok, thanks a lot," she said. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire all went their seperate ways, and Beast Boy walked to the door.  
  
"This way," he said, opening it for her.   
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"So...what was that dream you had?" Beast Boy asked. Christine sighed and cast her eyes downward.  
  
"Well.....it involves a long history of....crap....and an evil bastard trying to kill me....and lots of other fun crap I'll explain later," she said after a moment. Beast Boy stared at her.  
  
"Wow. Someone trying to kill you?" he repeated. She nodded. "Wow," he repeated.  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Do you have any powers?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"I can control air and water. It's really fun," she said. Beast Boy grinned.  
  
"That's awesome. I'm a shape shifter, I can become any animal." he said.  
  
"Just don't become a chicken or a cow or I'll have to eat you," she said, and they laughed.   
  
"This is why I'm a vegetarian," he said. Christine gaped at him.  
  
"NO way!!!!! I could never live off of veggies alone!" she said. Beast Boy laughed at her shock and noticed her eyes had turned greenish brown.  
  
"I got used to it...your eyes change color a lot," he said observantly. She shrugged as they turned left down a hallway.  
  
"Yeah, my mood changes a lot...if they turned green, that was shock," she said. They stopped in front of a large door.  
  
"Well this is the bathroom. Towels are in the big closet looking thing, under the "guests" cabinet." he said.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, opening the door and walking inside. She shut the door and opened the closet. She found the pull out drawer-cabinent thing Beast Boy had told her about. She felt like she had found a good friend...something she hadn't had in a long time. Sighing, she pulled her clothes off and layed them on the counter. She opened her backpack, found her watch, and looked at the time: 8:35 P.M. She figured she might as well change into her pajamas after her shower, so she pulled those out, along with clean underclothes, then turned the shower on. She stepped in and sighed as the warm water ran over her body. She washed her hair, which had sand in it from lying on the shore for about 2 or 3 hours. She wondered if the Teen Titans would let her into their little group. She thought about each one in turn and guessed what they were like.  
  
"Starfire is either from a different planet or is one of those weird humans who talk all professional. She seems quite nice, very friendly." she thought, washing the shampoo from her hair. "Raven seems gothic, dark and mysterious. That would explain the dark outfit. Terra seems friendly but insecure. She didn't seem as eager to greet me as the others. Cyborg...I'm not sure about him. He's obviously strong, but I can't figure him out yet. Robin...he seems to 'have it all' one would think..he seems strong, confident, a natural leader, good looks. Beast Boy..." She washed her body down. "He seems to be the jokester, or at least extremely fun loving. He's just like me, in some ways. Raven is also like me in some ways." She turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towel. Her assessment of the Titans was complete, and she wondered what else she would discover about them. She wrapped the towel around herself and started drying her hair. She wondered how he knew that she'd need her backpack.  
  
"Well, Dad's always been freaky like that," she thought, frowning into the mirror as she blew her hair dry.

Starfire and Terra finished making the meal (failing to cook a simple microwave dinner and calling Pizza Barn for a quick delivery), and Cyborg was answering the door. He came back a few minutes later with the pizza boxes and set them on the table. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Where's new girl?" Cyborg asked.   
  
"That's Christine," Christine said, walking into the kitchen. Everyone was in their pajamas and for the first time they noticed Christine had a scar on her chest because the tank top she was wearing now was a little bit lower than the one she was wearing before.   
  
"Where is she gonne crash for the night?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing a pizza box. Christine sat there as Starfire poured drinks for everyone.  
  
"She can stay in my room if she wishes," Starfire said. Christine grabbed two pieces of plain cheese pizza and put them on her plate while Beast Boy snatched 6 pieces of vegetable pizza. Everyone else snatched what they could get.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble. I could always just sleep on the couch," Christine said. She took a bite out of her pizza and looked around at them. Beast Boy ate his pizza like a pig, which Terra pointed out.  
  
"Beast Boy you're such a pig," she said, laughing at him as he shoved a whole piece of pizza in his mouth and choked on it. Everyone laughed at him, including Christine.   
  
"Good job," Christine said. Beast Boy's face turned red.  
  
"Yeah..thanks," he said, drinking some of his soda and looking rather annoyed.  
  
"So Christine, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Raven asked. Christine blushed and her eyes turned a hot pink color.  
  
"Embarassment?" Starfire asked, noting the blush on Christine's face. Christine nodded.  
  
"Yeah...but it's kind of a long story," she said.  
  
"Could you at least tell us how you got that scar?" Cyborg asked. Her eyes blazed the hot pink color.   
  
"Well....it really has nothing to do with my 'story'..I was trying to stop someone on..his..side from stealing something and I got knocked out into the street, from the back of the building to the front and I got cut," she said, shrugging. They all gaped at her.  
  
"And how BIG was this building?" Beast Boy asked. Christine shrugged.  
  
"From back to front I'd say about...eh...I'm not good with measurements so let's say about...not quite all of this tower on it's side. Maybe a little less than all of it," she said. They all gaped wider at her.  
  
"Dang, that must've hurt!" Beast Boy said.   
  
"And you didn't have any other injuries or anything?" Terra asked.  
  
"Nope..I control the air and water, so I was able to save myself," Christine said. Even Raven looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Wow. Maybe someday soon we can test your powers out," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Maybe you could even become part of the team one day!" he said.   
  
"Who is this 'he' you mentioned in your scar-story?" Raven asked.   
  
"It ties in with my story, which I would like to explain tomorrow," Christine said, her eyes turning from hot pink to the light blue that signified she was tired. She finished her pizza. "Where can I sleep?" she asked, picking up her backpack that had been beside her chair.  
  
"I'll show you to my room," Starfire said.  
  
"If you're positive it's not too much trouble," Christine said.  
  
"It is no trouble," Starfire said, leading her up the stairs and down a hallway. "So what do you think of our tower?" Starfire asked.  
  
"It is very cool," Christine said, smiling at her.  
  
"I do hope you can stay, I need someone around who seems more on my level that's a girl," Starfire said.   
  
"How do you know I'm on 'your level'?" Christine asked.  
  
"You seem to possess some of the same qualities as me, whereas Terra.....well, she somewhat does, but she is more impulsive than I am, and Raven..... it is quite obvious she and I could never quite be best friends," Starfire said.  
  
"You think I'm kind, caring, sweet, yet I have power?" Christine asked, laughing slightly. Starfire shrugged.  
  
"If that is what you think of me, and since I think you are somewhat like me, I suppose so. I think you are a good person," Starfire said. "This is my room," she said, stopping in front of a silver door that had a star on it and the label "Starfire" across it. Starfire opened the door and led Christine in. She walked over to the wall and pulled a lever and a cot popped out of the wall. Starfire busied herself getting sheets and pillows for Christine.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Christine said, dropping her backpack by the cot. She helped Starfire spread the sheets out. Starfire smiled at her.  
  
"You are quite welcome," she said, smoothing out the sheet. Christine thought back to dinner, then said,  
  
"You know, I think Robin has a thing for you," she said, smiling at her. Starfire looked at her.  
  
"A thing as in a present?" she asked. Christine laughed.  
  
"No, no, I mean he has a crush on you. Romantic feelings," she said. Starfire's eyes widened in realization and she giggled and blushed.  
  
"What would make you think that?" she asked.  
  
"He keeps looking at you. He seems happier when you're around, and I'm sure the team members who've been around longer than me can confirm that," she said. Starfire smiled slightly.  
  
"Well I do have a...'thing'...for him, I suppose," she said, smiling still. Christine's eyes brightened into a light pink.  
  
"I think you two should be boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said. They finished the bed and Christine sat on the edge.  
  
"We'll see what happens. And what color do your eyes mean now? Regular pink?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Romantic," Christine said, grinning mischeviously at her. Starfire laughed and walked out.

Everyone watched Christine and Starfire go up the stairs.  
  
"That's amazing," Cyborg said, shaking his head. Raven nodded.  
  
"Quite impressive," she said.  
  
"That's AWESOME! If I didn't get hurt I bet it'd be fun to get blown out of a building!" Beast Boy said. Terra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, IF you didn't get hurt or get your brain more rattled than it is already," she said. Everyone laughed, while Beast Boy looked offended.  
  
"Hey..that's not funny!" he said. "At least I'm not a blonde," he said, sticking his tongue out at Terra. Terra growled angrily and everyone else laughed.  
  
"At least I'm not green," she said. She bit into her pepperoni pizza and glared playfully at him.   
  
"Hey, I like being green," he said. Terra frowned.   
  
"You're no fun," she said. Beast Boy shrugged and bit into his fifth slice of pizza.  
  
"When should we train her? See if she's good enough?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I don't know...an actual mission wouldn't be a good idea, even though she obviously already has experience," Robin said. Terra, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg shrugged.  
  
"We should just give her a little test, like one of us fight her or something," Raven said.  
  
"She seems like she can handle herself," Terra said, picking up the empty boxes as Beast Boy polished off the last vegetable slice and throwing the boxes away.  
  
"Definitely," Raven said, helping Terra clear the table off. They all stood up.  
  
"We'll see tomorrow," Robin said.

A/N: WELL!? Did you like it? I hope so. It was hard for me to not make things move too fast with me and the character I have an obsession with...I shan't reveal who it is until it becomes obvious. ; Mwuhaha. Anyway, please review, thanks!


	2. Christine's Story and Confessions

A/N: screams hysterically I GOT A REVIEW AFTER ONE CHAPTER!!!!!!! YEEUH! THANK YOU!!!!!!! That's the fastest ever! O my gosh thank you!!!! Anyway here is more story-age!  
  
The Seventh Member  
  
Chapter 2:Christine's Story and Confessions  
  
_"Why won't you go away? What do you WANT from me?!" Christine screamed. He laughed, mocking her.  
  
"You cannot run forever, Christine. You cannot deny who you are," he said.   
  
"I am no daughter of yours," she yelled, standing in the all too familiar woods.  
  
"You are my daughter, and you will return to me," he said.  
_  
Christine woke up screaming. Starfire jumped out of bed and ran to her.  
  
"Christine, have you had a nightmare?" she asked. Christine nodded, her eyes a vivid orange, signifying fear. Starfire hugged her.  
  
"Perhaps some breakfast shall assist you in calming down," Starfire said, smiling. "And perhaps you could explain this 'getting together' thing that you speak of. With me and Robin," she added. Christine laughed, the orange in her eyes fading slightly into yellow, signifying humour.  
  
"Let's get some food," she said, standing up. They walked downstairs together and Christine explained her plan to Starfire.  
  
"So I must...flirt...with Robin? What a strange word," Starfire mused. Christine nodded and smiled, and her eyes turned a yellowish pink, which looked quite odd.  
  
"You must make for me a list of your eye colors so I can know what you are feeling," Starfire said. Christine smiled.  
  
"Sure but you are the only one who can see it," she said. "Now, here is how you flirt with Robin..."

Terra woke up with a huge yawn, rolled out of bed, and began her descent to the kitchen. She was the second to last person in there- Beast Boy came in a few seconds later. Terra's heart leaped slightly; she definitely could not deny she had feelings for him. They had actually been a couple at one point in time but broke it off because it was 'interfering with their jobs'. Christine was writing something with Starfire looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Beast Boy asked, walking over to Christine. Starfire stepped in front of him.   
  
"You are not allowed to see!" she said, and Christine nodded.  
  
"Here Star," she said, folding up the paper and handing it to her. "Remember, no one else can see it." Starfire nodded and stuck the paper in her pocket. Terra raised an eyebrow but continued with her task of getting herself some cereal. After everyone had finished eating, Beast Boy and Cyborg headed into the room with the Gamestation 2 in it and began to play a racing game. Christine finished eating her breakfast and went to watch them.  
  
"HAHA! In your face!!!! I win!" Cyborg was shouting as she entered.   
  
"I want to play!" she said cheerfully. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared; they were not used to having a girl challenge them.  
  
"You're on!" Beast Boy said, snatching the other controller from Cyborg and tossing it to Christine. Cyborg blinked but then moved aside so Christine could sit between him and Beast Boy. A few minutes later, Christine let out a whoop of victory.  
  
"HAHAHA! GO ME! YOU LOST TO A GIRL!!!" she said cheerfully, her eyes turning hazel.  
  
"And that color means?" Beast Boy asked in annoyance, though he couldn't stay mad for long.  
  
"Happy or excited," she said. "Well I'm going to get chang-" she started, but Raven, who had just walked in, cut her off.  
  
"You told us you would tell us your story today," she reminded her. Christine's eyes started flashing rapidly from orange to black. Raven blinked. "Uh..your eyes are flashing at me," she said.  
  
"Orange and black, fear and hate," Christine said. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their current game and turned to her. Robin, Starfire, and Terra walked in.  
  
"Okay...well, it started a long time ago when I was just three...."  
  
_A three year old Christine, dressed in a pretty sundress, was sitting on her father's knee. They were in a park at mid-afternoon.  
  
"Now sweetheart, remember what daddy told you about him having special magical powers?" he said kindly to her. She nodded.  
  
"Yes daddy!" she chirped, leaning over to pick a flower. He smoothed her hair.  
  
"I am going to help you learn how to use yours," he said softly. Christine gasped and dropped the flower.  
  
"I have powers, daddy?" she asked happily. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. Just like me. Except you control the air and water. I have seen you do it, yet you didn't realize you were doing it," he said. Christine's eyes sparkled her natural hazel color.  
  
"Oh yes, you have one other gift, your eyes change color with your mood, something else I have seen." He kissed her head as he said this. "You are maturing quite quickly."  
  
"What do I do with my powers, daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Why, you will help me in my line of work, of course," he said. Christine looked at him in confusion. "You shall see one day," he said.  
  
Years passed. Christine turned eleven. Her father became a distant figure, never home. Her mother had disappeared without a trace three years ago, though Christine did remember a conversation she had overheard once..  
  
"You can't do this to her! She's a young girl! Even eleven is too young! Your intentions are pure evil. She's only eight now. If you had to do this, couldn't you wait until she's thirteen or fourteen?" her mom had begged. Christine had stood, hidden from sight behind the wall, listening.  
  
"Susan, I've explained to you..if you cannot accept my decision, you will have to leave. I cannot deal with any interference," he said calmly.  
  
"I can't let you do this to our only daughter! Her powers are special, and you are just manipulating her! I think you're mad because she has powers you never had, and-"  
  
"Susan. I suggest you leave." He cut her off quickly and coldly. Christine had gasped quietly.  
  
"Fine. If you decide your 'noble' work is more important than me, I will," she snapped. She left a few days later.  
  
But now Christine sat in front of her father, who smiled in a would-be assuring way. But this was not her father she was looking at. There was something different.  
  
"I would like to introduce you into my line of work," he had said, smiling calmly. "There has been a bank robbery. Come with me." Christine followed him to the car in confusion. What did a bank robbery have to do with her? When they arrived, her father commanded her to persue the perpetrator. She protested.  
  
"Daddy, he's a grown up! I'm just a kid!" she screamed. Her father stared down at her harshly.  
  
"You have powers. Use them." Terrified to disobey, she ran to the scene of the crime. She saw the criminal running, and she concentrated on a flood of water...she flung her hands forward and a burst of water flew towards him....  
  
Her "training" went on this way, her father taking her to different crime scenes every night until she was fifteen. She got her permit, and was leaving to hang out with her best friend when her dad told her another crime had been commited and they had to go, now...  
  
"No, dad! I'm sick of this! I want to be a normal teenager! Do I even mean anything to you besides an outlet for fame? Every headline is 'Teenage Super Hero AND HER DAD...' or something to that extent!" she said.  
  
"No. I am merely training you for the real business..being one of these criminals. You see..I hired them all," he said. She stared in horrified shock at him.  
  
"No..no!" she yelled, running from him.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled, creating a barrier in front of her.  
  
"Let me go, NOW!" she yelled. Her powers began to spin wildly out of control and wind began blowing things around. Her father stared in horror. Faucets everywhere began spouting off and her eyes flashed every color they could turn.   
  
"Well this is a problem....I suppose you'll be needing this.." he said calmly once the wind died down. Her backpack appeared from nowhere. She stared at him in wonder and hate. "I know where you're going..and you will return to me. Someway. You will." He threw the backpack at her. She glared harshly at him.  
  
"No. I won't."   
_  
Silence around the room. Terra was the first to speak.  
  
"Oh wow. So how did you end up washed up on shore? If you can control water couldn't you have I dunno done something?" she asked. Christine sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I can control water...but I can't control the weather," she said with a wry smile. Everyone was silent still.  
  
"So how did you end up here?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Well, after I ran out of the house...."  
  
_She ran to the car and drove. Where she was going, she didn't know. It started to rain. "Oh joy," she muttered as the rain grew harder fast. She thought about making it stop, but then realized that while she could control the water she couldn't control the weather. Sighing in frustration at her limiations, she took a sharp turn. Too sharp. The car careened over the side of the cliff. "Well Jesus!" she yelled, unbuckling as fast as she could. She opened the window and used her wind powers to make her fall slowly to the ground. She landed on her feet and frowned as her car crashed a distance a way. She looked at the ocean in front of her. Without thinking, she ran into the waves, thinking she could use her water powers to help her....._  
  
"That's the last thing I remember, besides a huge wave and me trying to control it," she said. Everyone stared.  
  
"Oh, my God. I just realized...we could have fought her dad. Or may fight one day," Raven said. This fact seemed to hit everyone else, too. Starfire huggd her.  
  
"What a terrifying past! We are glad you are safe here with us, away from danger," she said. Christine sat down. During her story, her eyes had turned orange, as if she was scared her father would burst through the window and steal her away at any given moment. But now they were the deepest black.  
  
"I hate him. I know now what he meant...he knew I would end up here, I don't know how but he did. I'm scared he'll hurt you guys to get to me. Oh, God, I hate him!" she said, clenching her fists. A light wind picked up in the room, rustling a few loose papers, and they could distantly hear water trickling from the kitchen faucet. Beast Boy and Raven sat down on either side of her and put their arms around her. They were somewhat shocked that Raven had done this, but her powers were similar to Christine's, so it only figured.  
  
"Learn to control your emotions. Trust me," Raven said softly.  
  
"It will be okay. We'll be ready for him," Beast Boy said, smiling. She lifted her eyes to him and the black faded out.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Terra sat alone in her bedroom. She felt so alone...she thought she and Beast Boy had something, maybe. But no....he had feelings for Christine. Or so it seemed. She didn't know.  
  
_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard.  
_  
She didn't want it this way. But what could she do? She wished Christine had never shown up. Sure the girl was nice enough..but she was the only one who didn't know Terra's past.  
  
_A handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars.  
_  
She wished Beast Boy would still love her...what if he did, and she was just blind? She just wanted him to love her again. She should talk to him. Maybe he would listen. But he didn't last time.  
  
_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but its like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real.  
_  
She had let him go last time. He had left her. But why? She didn't know. Something about interfering with work. Maybe he was just scared. He pretended there were no more feelings. But Terra knew she still loved him.  
  
_(Bridge)So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause your all that I got._  
  
She wished he would just acknowledge the fact they had potential. She loved him but hated him at the same time...not like before. It was different now. How blind could he be? She still wasn't over him..it was last year..when they were 15.  
  
_(Chorus)I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored._  
  
She figured she should go talk to him. She shouldn't let him get away, not to another girl. That would hurt her worse than him just not loving her back. She stood up and paused at her door.  
  
_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident.  
_  
She hesitated still, wondering what he would think.  
  
_'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense._  
  
He obviously didn't understand. She did everything in her power to show her love for him without directly saying it, but maybe he just didn't take it that way.  
  
_I am what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt, it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out.  
_  
Maybe he did love her and didn't want to admit it. She walked down the hallway towards his room. Last time she couldn't convince him to stay. Why should this time be any different? But then again..why shouldn't it be?  
  
_(Bridge, Chorus) No. Hear me out now. You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now.   
_  
He had to listen. Even if he didn't agree..he wouldn't walk away like last time. She knocked on his door, but no one answered. She decided he was playing video games, and she walked downstairs. Then she heard the door open.  
  
_Hear me out now.  
_  
"Terra?" Beast Boy said. Terra turned around.   
  
"I need to talk to you," she said, stepping towards him.  
  
_You're gonna listen to me  
_  
"Uh..okay. Come on in."  
  
_Like it or not, right now.  
_  
She sat down on his bed and sighed. "Where to begin..." she muttered, the since of insecurity creeping back.  
  
_(Chorus x3)_  
  
"Look Beast Boy...I just..I just want you to know...I never got over you last time," she said. Beast Boy stared at her a moment before turning his eyes towards the floor and sighing.  
  
"Truthfully, Terra, I do still like you. It's just.."  
  
"It's Christine, isn't it?" Terra stood up angrily. "I know it is."  
  
"No, it's not." His eyes didn't meet hers, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Well then what is it?" Beast Boy was silent a moment, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
'Okay, well...maybe I do kinda like Christine. But I also like Terra. Terra is making a move while Christine isn't. Do I really wanna sit around and wait on someone?' he thought. He finally looked up into Terra's eyes.  
  
"I guess it's just...what if it interferes with work again?" Beast Boy knew that was a lie; he had broken up with Terra last time because she had been too clingy.  
  
"It won't."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."

Christine sat in Starfire's room, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Okay, so after you told him that his hair looked really nice today, what did he say?" she said. Starfire looked confused at Christine's laughter.  
  
"He kind of stared at me like I was a Horthog with it's head cut off and told me thank you," she said. Christine laughed again. "I do not find the humor of the situation," Starfire said.  
  
"No, it's just that, you're so new to flirting, that's just so funny! For a first timer I suppose you did pretty good. You should try talking to him casually from now on, not silly compliments, though real compliments do wonders," she said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Now Christine, I have one question for you. Why did your eyes turn a light pink after you told your story? Beast Boy said something,and the black faded out, and they turned light pink," Starfire said, reaching over and grabbing the list Christine had written. Christine's eyes turned hot pink, which signified embarassment. "Embarassed?" Starfire asked, finding that color on the list. She gasped. "Romantic feelings?" she asked. Christine nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Starfire squealed.  
  
"Christine had romantic feelings for Beast Boy!" she said.   
  
"No I do not!" Christine protested. Starfire giggled.  
  
"Yes you do! Why else would your eyes have turned such a light pink color when you looked at him?"  
  
"Okay maybe I do like him a little, but NOT a lot!" she said, blushing to match the hot pink of her eyes. Starfire giggled.  
  
"You, also, must accompany me in this journey of flirting!" she said.  
  
"No! I don't like him. That much," she said, noticing the accusing look in Starfire's eyes.

Terra and Beast Boy walked in to breakfast the next morning holding hands.  
  
"Oh, God, not again," Raven said boredly. Christine stared at them a moment, before returning to her cereal. She fixed her eyes on her cereal so that no one would see the dark red color her eyes had turned. Unfortunately Starfire had seen it.  
  
"Christine?" she asked, taking the list out of her pocket. She had been determined to memorize it, and now carried it with her everywhere. She skimmed the list and gasped when she reached the color. Dark Red- Disappointment, Rejection, Heartbreak. Christine finished her cereal and stood up.  
  
"Hey Christine, where ya going?" Beast Boy asked. He noticed the dark red in her eyes, a new color. "Why are your eyes dark red?" Everyone looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm just..PMSing. Yeah," she said, smiling. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Way too much information there," Raven said. Christine walked back up to Starfire's room and fell on the bed, crying.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I meant to make this chapter longer, but it seemed more dramatic to end it here. lol, so please REVIEW!! Much love to ya!


	3. Eye Colors,Not a Chapter

A/N: Hey guys this isn't really a chapter...this is just a list of all the colors I'll be using for Christine's eyes! I figured that I'd use dramatic irony instead of every time I use a new color say "her eyes turned such and such with so and so". So you can print this out or just refer to it whenever you see a color you don't remember! Okay, well here it is!  
  
Happy/Excited: Hazel  
  
Sad: Dark Blue  
  
Angry: Red  
  
Bored: Grey  
  
Tired: Light blue  
  
Hungry: Brown  
  
Shocked: Green  
  
Romantic Feelings/Love/a Crush:Pink  
  
Humourous/Mischevious: Yellow  
  
Evil/Hate: Black  
  
Creative/Artsy/Day dreamy: Purple  
  
Rejected/Heartbroken/Disapointment:Dark Red  
  
Proud: Gold  
  
Embarassed: hot pink  
  
Scared: Orange  
  
Other:White 


	4. Training and a Mission

A/N: HEY GUYS! **SCHOOL'S OUT!** I'm sad and happy..anyway...I must say THANK YOU BIG TIME to Sakura of the Nin..something...lol! MUCH LOVE to you! Okay anyway CHAPTER 3! More reviews needed, people. P.S. I don't remember everything that is on the obstacle course, sooo I kinda made somethings up ; And I may kinda actually skip over most of that part since I'm not good at thinkin this stuff up...sorry guys!  
  
Chapter 3: Training and a Mission.  
  
Christine sobbed as quietly as she could so no one would hear, but she knew that Starfire knew. Sure enough, seconds later, there was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Christine? It is I, Starfire," Starfire's kind voice said.  
  
"It's your room, come on in," Christine said. Starfire came in and sat on the bed next to Christine. "So," she said. Christine started sobbing again.  
  
"I didn't realize I liked him until he said my eyes were dark red and I felt it inside of me. Oh, God.." she said, wiping her eyes the best she could. Starfire hugged her.  
  
"Do not be cast down, my friend. Beast Boy and Terra's relationship should not last long if it is like last year," Starfire said. Christine smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Am I going to have training today? It doesn't seem right for me to stay any longer if I'm not a member," she said, wanting to change the topic badly. Starfire nodded.  
  
"You can try out the obstacle course," she said, "But first dry your eyes and let us go down stairs to converse with our friends." Christine took a few seconds to wipe her eyes with tissues and she concentrated her mind on happy things.  
  
"Are my eyes hazel?" she asked Starfire. She nodded and smiled. "Great, let's go."

When they got downstairs, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game and Terra was cheering for Beast Boy. Christine felt anger welling up inside her, but she suppressed it, forcing herself to think of something happy. Robin sat on a chair nearby, watching in slight amusement. Raven was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Robin, should we allow Christine to try out the obstacle course?" Starfire asked. Robin stood up and nodded.  
  
"If she wants to try and become a member, definitely," he said. Beast Boy and Cyborg finished their game and they called Raven down. They all made their way to the obstacle course and took their places to watch. Christine focused her mind and readied herself.  
  
"You ready?" Robin called. Christine took a second to breathe, then nodded. "Go!"  
  
The first thing was a bunch of flying disks. She ran forward and used one hand to blow all the disks coming at her in a certain direction and used the other hand to conjure up balls of water and blasted the disks with them. She quickly got through this stage of the course and ran to the next one. Four huge gate-type things opened and closed very quickly. She threw one hand up and used her wind powers to blow it back up, and did that with the other three. She completed that part quickly. She ran forward quickly to complete the last part...

"You totally dominated out there!" Beast Boy said, high fiving Christine as she walked towards them after completing the obstacle course. Christine grinned.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked cheerfully, her eyes glowing a golden color. They all nodded.  
  
"I'll go get you a communicator," Robin said when they entered the main living room near the top floor. He turned and went back downstairs. Raven went to her room, Starfire started cooking a celebratory lunch, Cyborg and Beast Boy became immersed in a video game, and Terra was in her room writing or something. Christine sat by Beast Boy on the couch and cheered for both of them. Cyborg actually lost, much to Beast Boy's delighted shock.  
  
"Hey let me play!" Christine said, snatching the controller from Cyborg. Cyborg blinked a few times but didn't say anything. Beast Boy and Christine started a new race and tried to run each other off the road. Christine covered Beast Boy's eyes with one hand and steered with the other.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! No fair!" Beast Boy yelled, scrabbling at her hand. He pulled it free and said, "I wonder if you're...TICKLISH!!!!!" He poked her in the side and she leaped almost halfway across the couch, almost into Cyborg,who stood up quickly.  
  
"Beast Boy! Ahhh!!! No!!!!!!" she yelled. Beast Boy paused the game and tickled her sides relentlessly. Christine screamed in laughter and slight discomfort, and Cyborg laughing hysterically.  
  
"Get off! Get off!" she yelled, pushing on his chest to get him off her (she was on her back on the couch and he was on top of her tickling her). "Stop! Stop stop!!!" she yelled. "I give up! You win! Get off!" she yelled. Laughing, Beast Boy sat up and grabbed the controller. "Geez, now my sides hurt you little twerp," she said. He unpaused the game and Christine beat him.  
  
"Oh come on that's not even right!" Beast Boy said, shocked.  
  
"Yes it is, that's what you get for tickling me," she said. Beast Boy frowned.  
  
"Still not fair," he said.  
  
"Yes it is," she said. "You just wish you had my skills."   
  
"Oh, that's it. I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Beast Boy said angrily.  
  
"Anytime, anywhere!" Christine said. She leaped onto the couch and they started a new game. Christine grinned at him and he took notice that her eyes were a delicate mixture of pink and yellow.  
  
"You are seriously going to have to make me a list or something because your eyes confuse me. What's yellow and pink mean?" he asked.  
  
"Yellow means humourous or mischevious and pink means-" She stopped short. The yellow disappeared and was replaced with all-too-familiar orange, but the pink lingered still.  
  
"Uh....Christine?" he asked.  
  
"Be right back," she said softly, running to the elevator and punching the button for the roof as hard as she could.

Robin walked back into the living room with Christine's new communicator. Terra and Raven were nowhere to be seen, but Starfire was cooking something that actually smelt good, Cyborg was playing a one player game on the Gamestation, and Beast Boy was sitting by himself in a chair not bothering anyone...Robin did a double take. Beast Boy not doing anything??? Wow.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy, what's the matter?" he said, walking over to him. "Have you seen Christine?" Beast Boy nodded.   
  
"Nothing, yes, elevator," he said absent mindedly. Robin gave him a curious look, but Beast Boy just waved him away. Robin searched most of the tower but couldn't find her.  
  
"Try the roof," Raven's voice said behind him as he looked in the training room. He jumped in surprise.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"That's where I always go when I'm upset. I can tell, she's upset," Raven said. Robin thanked Raven, then ran to the elevator and punched the button for the roof. When he got up there he saw Christine sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the roof, her arms on the railing, her head on her arms. She was crying.  
  
"Christine?" Robin said softly, walking up behind her.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing up here?" Christine asked shakily, trying to dry her tears before he could see them, but failing.  
  
"Well I came to give you your new communicator, but it looks like I'll have to be a counsler instead," he said jokingly, sitting down beside her. "So what's wrong?" He looked at her and could see her eyes were an odd mixture of dark blue, dark red, black, and pink. "I've never seen your eyes so many colors before."  
  
"That's the whole problem," she said. "My eyes tell everyone what I'm feeling, even if I don't want them to know. It's like your giving away your own secrets and putting your emotions on display for the whole damn world to see. I can't even keep my own secrets," she said. "And before you ask, dark blue is sadness, dark red is rejection, black is hate, and pink is romantic feelings." Robin blinked and decided that it would be in his best interest not to ask what..or who..caused her to feel all those things.  
  
"Hmm..I can kind of understand what you mean, not being able to keep a secret because your emotions are out on display. That can't be too much fun. Why are you feeling so many emotions right now though?" he asked. Christine sighed.  
  
"It's really confusing," she said simply. Robin thought a moment.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with why Beast Boy was acting so upset in the game room?" he asked suddenly. Christine stood up quickly.  
  
"He was upset?" she asked. "Thanks for the communicator gotta run bye!" she said, taking the communicator and running down the stairs. Robin sweat dropped (A/N: I hate using that word, but there's really no other way to say it.) then walked back downstairs slowly, wondering if he had helped at all.

Terra watched angrily from behind the wall at Beast Boy and Christine's tickle fight.  
  
"That's my boyfriend, not hers!" she thought, anger pulsing through her body. As much as she thought Christine was a nice enough person, she couldn't help but be happy when she jumped up and ran off suddenly.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Terra said, coming into the room. Beast Boy blinked at Terra, still feeling somewhat shocked and confused by Christine's sudden exit.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Do you like Christine?" she asked. They were both somewhat shocked by the question. Terra hadn't meant to ask it, but it had been weighing heavily on her mind, and the tickle fight just seemed to increase her suspicions. Beast Boy looked up at her and tried not to let his uncertainty show.  
  
"No, you're my girlfriend, I couldn't," he said. Terra smiled.  
  
"That's good," she said. She walked out. "Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe I'm just paranoid," Terra thought.

Beast Boy sighed and flopped onto the nearest chair. Robin came in and asked him about Christine's location and Beast Boy told him without really thinking.  
  
"Okay...Terra doesn't seem to trust me, I like Terra, and I think I like Christine. What the heck??" Beast Boy thought. "I can't possibly like both of them, because that'd just make more confusion! Or something...dude, now I'm really confused, and I'm not even talking to someone who confuses me!" Beast Boy sighed and looked over at Cyborg playing his one player game. Beast Boy got up and went to his room to think some more.  
  
"And why do her eyes change so much? I mean, dude, how often can a girl change moods? Maybe it's just PMS like she said. But then again maybe she's confused about something to, or is just bipolar. Hmm...I want to know what the colors mean. But how? Maybe I can convince her to make me a copy of that list. Or-" Suddenly the alarm went off, and he ran to the main control room. He saw Robin standing there with Starfire beside him. Cyborg, Raven, and Terra came in seconds later, followed by Christine.  
  
"Slade," Robin said. "Christine, do you think you can come with us? You only just passed the test, so if you don't feel ready-"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, cutting him off. Beast Boy felt Terra take his hand and she smiled at him. He smiled back, though right now he didn't feel like being lovey-dovey or anything with her, nor did he really feel like going on a mission.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Robin yelled, and they all ran out of the building.

"Hey Beast Boy?" Christine said as they approached the warehouse.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering....why were you upset when I left?" She asked the question softly so that Terra wouldn't hear.

"Because I thought I had ticked you off or something...I didn't know what I had done."

"Oh, well...just know, it wasn't your fault," she said smiling. Beast Boy grinned.

"For once."

They reached an abandoned warehouse. "It is very silent in this building," Starfire said uneasily. Suddenly they were surrounded by Slade's minions.  
  
"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and they all charged at one. Christine noticed a puddle of water on the ground.  
  
"It's small, but it'll do," she thought. She faced the puddle and lifted her arms, concentrating as hard as she could. She conjured up more water, added it to the puddle, and flooded the villians in front of her. Once they were on the ground she started attacking them physically. Elsewhere, Beast Boy was transforming into a rhino and smashing Slade's followers into walls and destroying them. He looked over at Christine, then Terra.  
  
"Beast Boy, watch it!" Christine yelled suddenly, creating a huge gust of wind and blowing one of Slade's robots into a wall. Beast Boy spun around. He nodded his thanks, glad that rhinos couldn't blush.   
  
"Stupid, that was stupid, stupid, concentrate!" he told himself. Raven was nearby, chanting and blowing up the robots. Terra was near Raven, and Beast Boy feared for her; if she lost control of her powers again...thankfully she didn't get a chance to,because suddenly the robots ran off.  
  
"What the...?" Robin said.  
  
"Slade," Cyborg said. They saw a dark figure standing above them on the rafters.  
  
"I was hoping you would come," he said. Christine gasped suddenly and everyone stared at her. Her eyes were orange again. Wondering how she could be scared of Slade when she had just met him, they all turned back to Slade. He jumped down to them.  
  
"Ah yes. Christine," he said, smiling and walking over to her. She backed up, the orange turning into a fiery red.  
  
"Get away from me," she said.  
  
"Even more fiesty than before. Hmm. I suppose I shall have to reconsider my plans for you," he said. Everyone was staring at Christine now, instead of Slade. They turned back, and he was gone.

Nobody bothered Christine when they reached the tower. Robin and Raven suspected she had gone to the roof again. Beast Boy and Terra were sitting on the couch holding hands. Robin was in his room when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
"It is I, Starfire," she said, walking in.  
  
"Hey Star, what is it?" he said, sitting up on the edge of his bed and smiling. She walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you..why is it exactly that you do not wish to be my boyfriend?" They both turned pink, and Robin sighed.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's...well...I've always wondered, what if someone else started liking you or something, and-"  
  
"You cannot possibly think I would be unfaithful to you, Robin!" Starfire cried before he could finish. Robin shrugged. Starfire gasped. "I would never do that!"  
  
"Really? How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because, Robin, I really like you a lot and could never even look at another boy!" Robin blinked.  
  
"I really like you a lot, too, Starfire."  
  
"Then why will you not be my boyfriend? I've tried the flirting and the hinting, but you would not accept the hinting or the flirting!"  
  
"It's not that I didn't get it..it's..I guess I was just scared. I don't know."   
  
"Well Robin, I don't know how you could be scared of me or anything about me, but I would like to extend to you and offer to be my boyfriend," she said. Robin stared at her, then smiled.  
  
"Sure."

Raven sat in her room, meditating. She knew Christine needed help controlling her emotions..but Raven wasn't exactly the social type.  
  
"So how do I help her without destroying my reputation?" Raven thought. She decided to just go see her. She walked up to the roof and, sure enough, there was Christine. This time she was sitting on the railing, looking over the water at the sunset.  
  
"Christine?" Raven said, walking up to her. "Can I help you with anything?" Christine sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, Raven, but thank you." Raven sat beside her.  
  
"You know, we both have a pretty screwed up past involving our fathers. And we both have emotionally controlled powers. You can pretty much tell me anything if you wanted to," Raven said. Christine stared at her a moment.  
  
"I thought you were the anti social one," Christine said, closing her eyes and smiling into the soft breeze that was blowing.  
  
"I am. I just figured that maybe if you wanted to talk you could since we're so alike," Raven said. "I've never met anyone remotely like me before."  
  
"Me either." They were silent for a moment.  
  
"If you want help controlling your emotions, come see me," Raven said, hopping off the railing.  
  
"Thanks, Raven."  
  
"Anytime." Raven smiled, then walked downstairs. Christine continued looking out over the sunset, absorbed in thought.

A/N: Hey! Another chapter down...heh. I continually mean to add more but can't think of how to do it so I cut the chapters short. But, that means more chapters! lol, whatcha think of that? I'm thinking of adding a chapter where they get together and have a huge party and play truth or dare and fun games like that...mwuhaha. I also have an idea where the Teen Titans go on a road trip, but that's a whole other fanfic! lol, well any ideas and ya'll can just email me! Much love!


	5. One Year Anniversary

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I just realized that at the top of the 1st two chapters I titled the story "The Seventh Member" but I changed the actual title to "Daughter of Evil". Since I do not feel like correcting this problem, you'll just have to get over it! Much love, keep reviewing, and here's the next chapter! P.S. If you see colors that you don't know what it means, refer to the "eye colors" chapter. It's not really a chapter, it's a list, but oh well. And just so you know, this fic MIGHT become Cyborg/Raven but, even though the "events" that happen happen, it might not. Read on to staisfy your growing curiosity   
  
Daughter of Evil  
  
Chapter 4:One Year Anniversary Party  
  
It was one year later, and no word from Slade. They'd all turned 17 and were excited that everyone (even Beast Boy) had finally managed to get their drivers license. Beast Boy and Terra were still going out, as were Robin and Starfire. They still had heard nothing from Slade, but they had had many other little adventures on the side, including one where Kitten, the freakishly obsessive girl that dated Fang, returned, hell bent on stealing Robin from Starfire. Thankfully they had managed to throw her back in jail with her freaky boyfriend and father. Today, everyone was being lazy from lack of criminal activity. Beast Boy, Terra, and Christine were sitting on a couch with the fan blowing, talking about the beach and how fun it would be to go this summer. Robin and Starfire were training together, Raven was cooking herself something, and Cyborg was playing his newest one player game. Christine, who was sitting by Terra, fell asleep. She woke up quickly when she heard Terra's voice, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy?" Terra said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well...we've been going out for a lot longer than we did last time. So I thought maybe I should tell you that...I love you," she said. Christine pretended to yawn hugely and sat up. She could feel unsuppressible anger welling up inside of her and knew if she didn't escape to her room, something bad would happen. She still had not taken up on Raven's offer to help her control her emotions, but it was moments like this that made her wish she had.  
  
"I'm going to go take a nap," Christine said, leaving the room quickly. It was lucky she did, because she didn't see Terra move closer for a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------  
Beast Boy felt extremely uneasy. He was definitely certain he didn't love Terra. He liked her well enough, yes, but he wasn't in love with her. Then he noticed she was leaning in for a kiss. He would've protested, but he did like her. He just didn't feel comfortable doing it when Christine was there. He still had feelings for her, unfortunately, and Terra both. But Christine got up and left, so he decided he might as well kiss Terra. He leaned closer and they pressed their lips together. He hugged her close, and after a few seconds she broke away and leaned her head on his arm. She didn't seem to notice he hadn't said "I love you" back.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire came up from the training room in time to see Christine leaving and, a few seconds later, Beast Boy and Terra kissing. She was thankful that Christine had left; the last time Christine had seen Terra and Beast Boy do something romantic she had gotten so angry that she pretended to have to go to the bathroom, ran to Starfire's room (not knowing Starfire was there), and released all the anger, causing everything in Starfire's room to pick up and be blown around like toys by a humongous gust of wind.   
  
"Christine??" she had said, staring at her. Christine had gasped.  
  
"Starfire, I didn't know you were in here, I would've gone to my room but they aren't finished building it, I'm really sorry!" Christine said. Starfire had hugged her and told her it was okay, but she secretly hoped Christine would never do that again, because it was terrifying. Now she walked past the couch and up to Christine's now completed room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Christine, it's me, Starfire," she said. She heard things dropping to the floor and knew it must've happened again. Christine flung the door open and pulled Starfire into a tight embrace.  
  
"Starfire, what does she have that I don't?" she asked, crying into Starfire's shoulder. Starfire patted Christine's back.  
  
"She has nothing that you do not have, except blonde hair, and different looks, but I do not think you should worry yourself about this. Even if they did just-" Starfire stopped short, realizing that Christine had not seen the kiss.  
  
"Did what? Starfire what did they do?" Christine asked, pulling away from her. Starfire looked uneasy.  
  
"It was just they...um...well...they...uhhh...."  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
"They partook in the kissing!" Christine was silent.  
  
"Starfire, leave. I don't to hurt you," she said. Starfire could see things being rustled and felt a slight wind. She ran from the room and slammed the door. She could hear things pounding against the walls and door, and she sighed sadly. She walked back into the living room. Terra had gone and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Raven was watching them, eating some noodles. She figured Robin would be training still. She passed a calendar as she walked towards the training room, and realized it had been one year ago today that they had found Christine washed up on the beach.   
  
"This calls for a celebration! She certainly needs a good cheering up," she thought, hurrying three floors down to the training room. "Robin!" she said cheerfully, running into the room. He stopped training, wiped his face with a nearby rag, and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Star, what is it?" he asked, smiling at her.   
  
"I have only just realized it is exactly one year ago today that Christine washed up on our shore! I do believe this calls for a celebration!" she said, smiling widely at him. Robin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's really cool! Go get Christine out of the tower somehow, take her shopping or something, I don't know, but do something to keep her away for about three hours, okay?" he asked. Starfire nodded.  
  
"This will be so much fun!"

-------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire rounded up all of the Titans except Christine and told them her plan. She went to Christine's room and knocked. Nothing fell to the floor, so her anger must have subsided.  
  
"Christine? I have an offer to extend to you!" she called. Christine opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you come shopping with me? I have decided you need a good Earth-style cheering up, and we can do 'girl things', like getting manicures and pedicures, and shopping!" Starfire said. Christine smiled.  
  
"That's awful nice of you Starfire, but-"  
  
"Great, let's go!" Starfire grabbed Christine's arm and yanked her out of the room.

------------------------------------------  
  
For the rest of that afternoon, Christine and Starfire went around trying on new outfits, getting their nails done (Christine's were black and blue in a somewhat French manicure way and Starfire's were a light red.), and buying a lot of things, including new bathing suits for that summer. Christine and Starfire decided to wear one of their new outfits home. Christine's was a pair of black cargo jeans, black converses, and a blue tank top that had long straps attached to the arm pieces, so it revealed a bit of her upper arm. Starfire's outfit was a regular pair of tight jeans, red flipflops, and a white off the shoulder shirt with a white tank top under it.  
  
"Would you like to go back to the tower?" Starfire asked as they struggled to the borrowed T-Car with their many bags from various shops. Christine grunted as she dropped about 20 bags in the back seat.  
  
"Sure!" she said, smiling and admiring her black and blue nails. Starfire dropped her bags in the back seat and Christine prayed she'd be able to see over the many, many bags to back out of the parking lot. She managed it and they drove safely back to Titan Tower.  
  
"I hope Raven and Terra like the new swimsuits we bought them for the summer," Starfire said as they parked Cyborg's car. Everyone was saving up for a new car, but because of their shopping spree Starfire and Christine were going to have to borrow cars for a while.  
  
"I hope so too," she said. Starfire took Christine into the Tower through the elevator, straight up to their rooms. They dropped their bags in their rooms, then Starfire took Christine downstairs. As they walked downstairs, Christine noticed it was really dark.  
  
"Hey Starfire, why is it so dark?" she asked. When she got no response, she flipped the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, jumping up and grinning at her. Christine gasped in surprise. The whole living room/kitchen area was decorated with streamers and balloons, and there was a banner saying "Happy One Year Anniversary, Christine!".  
  
"You guys did all this for me?" Christine asked. They grinned and nodded.  
  
"We thought you deserved a party, and this was just the occasion!" Starfire said, hugging her. Everyone gave her a hug and Beast Boy grinned at her.  
  
"My, how green your eyes are," he said. "Must've been more surprising than we thought it would be." Christine smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so." Robin blindfolded her and led her into the kitchen. He untied it and Christine gasped again. There were about three tables put together, food covering every inch of the table. Her now greenish hazel eyes sparkled.  
  
"You guys are the best!" she said, giving everyone another hug. They all starting eating a wide variety of party foods and talking.  
  
"Why don't we play some games?" Beast Boy said, helping Terra clean up the plates and get ready to cut the cake.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone said. After they'd all gotten a slice of cake, they decided to start the games.  
  
"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Beast Boy said. Everyone agreed and Beast Boy decided to go first.  
  
"Uh....Cyborg! Truth or Dare?" Cyborg thought a moment, considered that Beast Boy knew everything that he hated, and decided on ....  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"Oh you stupid wuss, I thought you were gonna choose dare for sure."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Just give him the question already!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy frowned, thought, then said,  
  
"Is it true that you've talked about Raven in your sleep?" he said, grinning. Everyone except Cyborg and Raven snickered. Raven cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Errr....no..."  
  
"Liar! I heard you!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night!" Beast Boy put on a fake, high pitched voice. "Oh Raven why don't you loooooooove me? Oooh!" Then he fell over laughing. Everyone but Cyborg and Raven were laughing hysterically. Cyborg turned red and Raven remained expressionless.  
  
"Whatever. Terra, truth or dare?" Cyborg said, slapping Beast Boy upside the head as he said so.  
  
"Dare!" Cyborg thought a moment, looked at Beast Boy, and grinned evilly.  
  
"Hmmm...I dare you to do a strip tease for Beast Boy," Everyone blinked and fell over anime-style. Beast Boy and Terra turned red.  
  
"What if I don't?" Terra said.   
  
"Then you have to...kiss....Raven!"  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" Raven said, feeling more than slightly irritated. Terra considered, then kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven gritted her teeth but didn't say anything.  
  
"Aww, man, that wasn't nothing!"  
  
"You didn't specify where, it's over, I'm done, Starfire, truth or dare?" Terra said quickly.  
  
"Truth," Starfire said.  
  
"Hmm..is it true that you find pictures of you and Robin erotic?" she said.  
  
"No! I do not even posess a picture of Robin and I!" she said defensively.  
  
"Haha, surre!" Terra said.  
  
"Beast Boy, truth or dare?" Starfire said, averting her eyes from Terra's and Robin's.  
  
"Dare! I'm not a wuss like Cyborg!" Cyborg glared evilly at him.  
  
"I dare you to...call a random person and tell them every sexual thing you've ever done, in detail!" They stared at Starfire.  
  
"What if I haven't done anything..sexual?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"You can make stuff up!" Starfire said.  
  
"Where's the phone? This oughta be good," Cyborg said, jumping up in search of a phone. Beast Boy gritted his teeth.  
  
"I wish I never suggested this game," he said bitterly.  
  
"After everyone goes we can play something else," Robin said, glad his turn hadn't come yet. Cyborg ran back in with a phone, punched in a random number, and handed the phone to Beast Boy, suppressing his laughter with much difficulty.  
  
A few minutes later Beast Boy wrapped up the conversation with some 80-year-old sounding woman by saying,"...and then she came in my mouth, and it was so good." Or something to that extent. He punched the off button then threw the telephone at Starfire, who caught it somehow through her laughter. Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing, except Raven, who merely sat there looking amused.  
  
"Dude, that was SO not funny," Beast Boy said. "You should've heard that old woman asking me what...certain things....were!" Of course this caused more outbreaks of laughter, and even Raven laughed.  
  
"Okay...Raven, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Beast Boy thought a minute.  
  
"I dare you to....run through the whole tower with no clothes on, from outside the front doors to the roof!" Raven blinked at him.   
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Nope! And if you don't do it, your consequence is to give Cyborg a lap dance," Raven looked disgusted at the thought, while Cyborg looked angrily at Beast Boy and lunged at him. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and scurried out of the way. Cyborg hit his head on the couch and grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"Ouch!" he said. Beast Boy turned into his normal form.  
  
"You deserved it. Now Raven, choose your dare." Raven considered a minute. Everyone was fully expecting Raven to walk downstairs and stip down, so they were completely in shock when she walked over to Cyborg and threw off her cape. Everyone gaped in a state of total shock, especially Cyborg. She ran one finger under his chin, causing everyone in the room to drop their jaws to the floor in shock. When she actually sat down in his lap, everyone almost passed out in in a dead faint, especially Cyborg. He didn't know if he'd die of shock or happiness. Christine's eyes had never been so green in her life. Raven ran one finger down his chest and started to grind into him. After a few minutes of this she planted a kiss on his cheek, and walked back to her seat. (A/N: Sorry if that was lame, I'm not good at describing those things!) Everyone was stunned into silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What? God, I'd rather do that than allow all of you to see me naked," she said, blushing and looking irked. Everyone was still staring wide eyed and open mouthed at her. They'd never seen anything more than a slight giggle out of Raven, and suddenly she's giving people lap dances??  
  
"Right," Raven said when nobody said anything. "Okay, Christine and Robin are the only ones who haven't gone right?" They shook their heads, trying to regain composure. "Okay. Uhh...Christine, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Hmm....have you ever lied about one of your moods just to escape questioning,and which mood?" she asked. Christine blushed.  
  
"Err..yes."  
  
"Which mood?"  
  
"Errr......"  
  
"'Err' is not a mood."  
  
"Fine! Geez." Christine considered if she should say "rejection", "heartbreak", or "disappointment", and decided to go with the latter.  
  
"Disappointment. Okay, Robin, you're the last one! Truth or dare?" she said, avoiding everyone's questioning looks that clearly stated "What could you have ever have been disappointed about?".  
  
"Uhh...dare," he said nervously.  
  
"Hmmm...I dare you and Star to take up Raven's excluded dare, streaking through the whole tower, except together. And if you don't do that, you have to go skinny dipping together," she said.  
  
"Why is everyone making up naked dares?" Cyborg asked. Christine shrugged and Robin looked extremely embarassed. "Err, I'll do the er...running through the tower one." Everyone snickered except Starfire and Robin, both of whom looked embarassed beyond reason. They both grabbed towels to wrap around themselves until they got downstairs, and Christine put their clothes at the top of the tower for them. She hurried to the living room with the others (which was on the 9th floor of 10).  
  
"Okay guys, GO!" Beast Boy yelled out the window. They dropped their towels and ran into the building. Raven used her powers to summon the towels up to them because everyone else was laughing too hard to do anything.  
  
As they ran, Robin tried not to look at Starfire.  
  
"This is completely embarassing," he said.  
  
"I agree," Starfire said, both averting their eyes from the other, though neither couldn't not notice that the other had a very nice body. As they ran through the living room everyone cracked up harder than ever. A few minutes later they walked back down stairs in their clothing, hand in hand.  
  
"As embarassing as that was, it was kind of fun," Robin said. Everyone stared at him and anime sweat dropped.  
  
"Right. I think it's time for...7 minutes in the closet!" Cyborg said. "And you have to at least kiss on the mouth," he added. He wrote the numbers 1-3 on slips of paper and shuffled them, then handed them out to the guys. He wrote the numbers 1-4 on different slips of paper and handed them out to the girls.  
  
"We have more girls than boys," Terra said.  
  
"Whoever has the number one gets to go twice then, with whoever doesn't have a partner," Cyborg said. Beast Boy grinned.   
  
"Lucky me, right?" he said.  
  
"Okay, the number ones need to go into the closet," he said. Beast Boy stood up and jumped back in shock when Raven stood up.  
  
"Oh, joy," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't forget, you HAVE to kiss!" Cyborg said.  
  
"How will you know if we don't?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"It's called a lie detector."  
  
"Where did you get one of those?"  
  
"I built it!"  
  
"How do you know it works?"  
  
"I used it on Starfire when she was accused of sneaking into Robin's room and it was right. So there." Beast Boy looked irritated, but he and Raven walked into the closet. They stood there, feeling awkward.  
  
"Err.." Raven said. Beast Boy swallowed and kissed her quickly on the lips. Raven blinked.  
  
"Do you like Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven blushed.  
  
"No...well, kind of. Not a lot. Not enough to be his girlfriend," she admitted. Beast Boy blinked a few times.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you actually went through with that dare," he said. Raven shrugged.  
  
"It was pretty funny seeing the look on you guy's faces," she said. Beast Boy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, probably." A few minutes later they were called out of the closet. They were both given the lie detector test and passed. Terra looked quite jealous.  
  
"Okay, number 2!" Cyborg said. Starfire and Robin stood up and grinned.  
  
"Oh, that was SO rigged!" Beast Boy said.   
  
"It couldn't have been...it must just be a coincidence," Cyborg said, shrugging. Robin and Starfire walked to the closet together, blushing. Once there they stood there, facing each other.  
  
"Uhh...I've never actually partaken in the act of kissing, Robin," Starfire said, blushing. Robin laughed nervously and blushed even more red than before.  
  
"Well, we can learn together," he said, leaning closer to her. She titled her head up towards him, and their lips met. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, and she reached up and wrapped hers around his neck (A/N: Classic kissing position, aye?). They stayed locked like that for a few seconds before Robin pushed against her mouth with his tongue. Starfire stepped back in surprise.  
  
"It's okay, that's how people kiss," Robin said, laughing at her shock. She smiled and moved back in. After a few more minutes of making out in this manner, there was a harsh knock on the door.  
  
"You two can stop now!" Beast Boy said from the other side. Robin planted one last kiss on her cheek before they opened the door. Beast Boy snickered.  
  
"What?" Robin asked.  
  
"Dude, you've got lip gloss all over your face," Beast Boy said. Robin had noticed while he and Starfire kissed she was wearing lip gloss but he didn't expect it to come off on his face. Starfire laughed nervously and Robin shot off towards the bathroom. When Robin came back Cyborg decided they didn't need a lie detector test.  
  
"Okay, who's my partner?" Cyborg said. Terra stood up, looking embarassed. Cyborg gave an apologetic look to Beast Boy and shrugged his shoulders. They walked to the closet quickly. Cyborg kissed her quickly on the lips then retreated to the back of the closet.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Raven," Terra said, grinning at him. Cyborg laughed uneasily.  
  
"Heh heh...well..kinda, sorta, maybe...a little..yeah," he said, starting to denying but noticing the accusing look in Terra's eyes that also stated she wouldn't believe him if he said no.  
  
"You two should go out," she said. Cyborg shrugged.  
  
"I don't think she likes me. I mean, it's Raven," he said.  
  
"Er, think about the dare she did, and then think about what you just said." Cyborg shrugged again, and they heard the knock that meant time was up. Cyborg did the lie detector test on Beast Boy's demand.  
  
"Okay guys, the only girl who hasn't gone is Christine, and Beast Boy was number one. Get in there, you two," Robin said. Christine shot Starfire a look that only she received that clearly meant "Is this luck or misfortune?" They walked in together and stood there for a moment.  
  
"How much do you like Terra?" Christine asked suddenly. Beast Boy looked surprised, but shrugged.  
  
"Well, I don't love her, but I do like her," he said.  
  
"Oh." Silence. Then, "Well...I suppose we should just get it over with," she said, trying to sound like she was joking around. But Beast Boy knew that the mixture of dark blue and red in her eyes was not lighthearted.  
  
"Wait. What is up with your eyes? I know dark red means disappointment and dark blue means sadness, but I can't even begin to imagine why you'd be feeling that now of all times," he said. Christine stared into his eyes.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Of course I do." Christine inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Because I like you Beast Boy, that's why." Silence again. Beast Boy looked up and noticed Christine was on the verge of tears, not looking at him. Beast Boy stepped towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Christine opened her eyes quickly and they grew wide. Beast Boy stepped back and laughed nervously.  
  
"Terra doesn't need to know I enjoyed that," he said.  
  
"Beast Boy, if you mean you like me, why are you going out with Terra?"  
  
"Because I like you both?" Christine sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but just then there was a knock on the door. They walked out and took their places. A few people yawned and everyone decided to head off to bed. Christine beckoned Starfire over to her as they walked to their bedrooms. When they were alone in front of Starfire's door, Christine told her everything that happened. Starfire gasped and squealed in happiness for her.  
  
"Splendid! Maybe if they break up he will ask you out!" Starfire said. Christine grinned and said goodnight to Starfire and walked quickly to her room. When she reached her room she walked over to her mirror and touched her lips gently. She looked at her walls that were black and blue, like her nails, then fell on her bed and sighed into the pillow.  
  
"At least he likes me," was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Soooooooo whatcha think? I had a whole different idea for how Beast Boy was gonna tell her he liked her/find out Christine liked him, but this seemed to work out just fine ; Sooo reviews are GREATLY appreciated! And does anyone know what asterisks aren't enabled anymore?!? That pisses me off...okay well anyway MUCHO AMOR to the masses!!


	6. Kidnapped, Part One

A/N: Hey everyone! What did you think of that last chapter? Exciting, eh? I didn't plan on skipping a year ahead after only 3 chapters, but that's okay. Should I slow down a little? Review and tell me. Much amor to the masses Part one of this chapter will be from the Teen Titans point of view, and part two will be from Christine's point of view, and part three will wrap it all up.  
  
Daughter of Evil  
  
Chapter 5:Kidnapped: Part One.  
  
Beast Boy opened the door as quietly as he could. Starfire was asleep and hadn't heard him come in. He closed the door back very quietly, transformed into an ant, and scurried across the floor to her nightstand. He changed back to his normal self and opened her nightstand drawers quickly and quietly.  
  
"I know its here somewhere, I heard her say it, come on..." he thought. He finally found it: a folded up piece of paper. He closed the drawer, turned ito a mouse, and scurried under the door.  
  
Back in his room, Beast Boy opened the list up.  
  
"Disappointment can't be the only thing....and what does light pink mean?" he muttered, sitting on his bed and opening the list slowly. He turned a lamp on and skimmed the list.  
  
"Dark Red....dark red.....aha!" He read Christine's hand writing with slight difficulty in the semi-darkness.  
  
"Dark red:Disappointment, rejection, heartbreak." He stopped and stared at the list in his hands. Heartbreak? "That explains why her eyes were red when me and Terra walked into the kitchen. He began searching for light pink, feeling really bad.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her feelings...light pink. Romantic feelings? Holy crap," he muttered. He slammed his hand into his forehead. "How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself. The signs were there the whole time and he hadn't even noticed. Beast Boy sighed. How would get out of this mess? He liked Terra well enough, but he also liked Christine. He couldn't stand to see one in pain and the other happy and not be able to make them both happy. He sighed and crept back to Starfire's room to return the list. As he left he heard a door opening down the hall.  
  
"Christine," he thought. He changed into a mouse and ran down the hall. He saw Christine coming out of her room. She looked around, and he turned into an ant. She was wearing a long nightdress, so he scurried onto it and clung to the fabric. As an ant, he couldn't see well, so he wondered where they were going. After a few minutes he felt a cool burst of air and knew they were on the roof. He jumped off her nightdress and changed into a mouse. Now able to see better, he saw Christine go over to the edge of the roof and sit down. She stared out at the water and sighed, deep in thought. He crept closer and closer, though he knew he should stay hidden behind the elevator box. Suddenly she turned and saw him. She scooped him up and looked at him.  
  
"Hello little mouse- wait a minute...Beast Boy??" she said, looking at him, surprised. Beast Boy decided not to reveal himself, so he just squeaked. Christine looked at him thoughtfully, then grinned evilly. "I know how to make you show yourself," she said, standing up. Without warning, she tossed him over the side of the building. Alarmed, Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew back up. Christine laughed. "I knew it." He changed into his normal form and shakily stepped onto the ground.  
  
"That was not even funny," he said. Christine laughed and shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was. What are you doing up here? Did you follow me?" she asked him. Beast Boy blushed.  
  
"Well I heard you come out of your room and I wondered where you were going..." he said, trailing off. Christine smiled.  
  
"That's okay. I come up here to think sometimes. It's comforting," she said, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"You know....I would break up with Terra...but I like her too," he said. Christine sighed.  
  
"Beast Boy....this'll sound very Terra-like and maybe even stupid...but over this past year, as each day went by, I've liked you more and more. Beast Boy...I think I love you," she said quietly. Beast Boy looked at her.  
  
"I don't think I even know what I feel anymore," he said. He ran one hand through his hair and stared at the ocean in front of them (A/N: I know I said lake at the beginning but I've just realized its actually like an ocean..o.o;).  
  
"Can I be alone to think for a minute?" Christine said. "No offense, it's nothing against you, it's just if I get really mad or sad about something I don't wanna blow you off the building," she said, grinning.   
  
"It's okay, I'll go," he said. Christine grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wha-?" he said, but Christine kissed him gently, just on the corner of his lips. Beast Boy blushed and laughed nervously before scurrying to the stairs. Christine giggled. She turned around and saw something move. She spun to the side, feeling a little freaked. Then something grabbed her.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy heard Christine scream. He hit the nearby alarm and ran back up to the roof. He saw someone holding Christine around the waist, about to jump off the roof.  
  
"Beast Boy, help!" she screamed, her eyes blazing orange. The kidnapper jumped off the building just as Beast Boy transformed into a bird and soared after them and the other Teen Titans raced up. The kidnapper landed easily on the ground, and turned around and fired something at Beast Boy. It was a net; it ensnared him, and he changed into a mouse and scurried out, then turned into a cheetah. He could hear his teammates yelling after him, but he didn't care; he had to stop whoever it was. The kidnapper turned towards Beast Boy, and he caught a glimpse of his face: It was Slade!  
  
"Beast Boy!!!" Christine screamed as Slade sent another net at him, this one closing him in so tightly he couldn't transform into anything small enough. It constricted his body, no matter what he changed into. His other teammates ran up behind him. Beast Boy forced himself not to cry.  
  
"I couldn't save her," he said softly. They got the net off of him eventually and they headed back to the tower.

---------------------------------------------  
  
"It was Slade, you said?" Robin asked Beast Boy. He nodded. Terra gripped his hand firmly, and he squeezed it back.  
  
"I'm so worried about her...if I had just stayed up there a little longer.." he said faintly. He had told them everything that happened on the roof...well, almost. He didn't tell them about the kiss or their conversation about Terra. For all they knew, they just sat up there talking about the party.  
  
"I can't locate them. It seems he's gone out of the country," Robin said, worry in his voice. Everyone stared in a shocked silence.  
  
"We have to find our friend!" Starfire cried. "Raven, could you not read Slade's mind?" she pleaded. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I'll try," she said. Everyone was silent. About 7 minutes later she spoke.  
  
"I'm getting a trace...something....about.....Asia," she finished. "And they're crossing the ocean towards Europe now." Everyone stared at her in alarm.  
  
"ASIA?!? What the hell are they doing in ASIA!?" Cyborg yelled. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't pick anymore out...I'm lucky to have gotten that." Everyone sighed.  
  
"Why don't we rest on it? Tomorrow when we wake up we can start after them," Robin suggested.  
  
"I say we go now. If they make more progress, that'll just set us behind more. Besides, it kinda is tomorrow," Terra said, gesturing towards the window. Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"I agree with Terra," he said. They all were silent a moment.  
  
"Lets get some bags together. This'll be a long trip," Robin said.

------------------------------------------------  
  
After everyone had a duffel bag of food, drinks, and their equipment (communicators, etc.), they decided on transportation.  
  
"Perhaps flying would be efficent?" Starfire said.  
  
"What about those who can't fly?" Robin asked.  
  
"Perhaps Beast Boy could carry you and Cyborg, Terra can fly on a rock, and when Beast Boy gets tired I could take you and Raven could take Cyborg, and switch off like that. It would probably be faster than your earth transportation. Of course, if we were on Tameran, we could go by Glitzork and be there quite quickly..." Starfire said.  
  
"Good idea Starfire, we'll do that," Robin said. They all gathered their bags and ran to the roof. Robin told them which way they were flying. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and Robin and Cyborg climbed on, holding their bags and Beast Boy's. Terra summoned a large rock up to her and hopped on it. They flew off into the sunrise.  
  
"We'll find you, Christine," Beast Boy thought.

----------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later they were over the open ocean, no sight of land anywhere. Raven and Starfire were eating some snacks as they flew.  
  
"Raven, can ya'll hurry up, my back's starting to hurt," Beast Boy said telepathically to Raven. Since he was in animal form and couldn't speak, he could communicate telepathically with anyone else who could, in this case, Raven.  
  
"Sure thing Beast Boy," Raven answered. She finished her snack and stuffed in her bag. "Hey Star, hurry up, Beast Boy's gettin tired."  
  
"Okay Raven," she said pleasantly, finishing a spoonful of mustard to everyone's disgust. She stuffed everything into her bag. They all hooked their bags on their elbows and retrieved Robin and Cyborg from Beast Boy's back.  
  
"Much better," he said-or thought, whatever. "Hey Raven, get Cyborg to toss me a cracker or something, I'm hungry," he told Raven.  
  
"Hey Cyborg get Beast Boy some food, he's hungry," she said. Cyborg dug through Beast Boy's green bag, pulled out some crackers, and started tossing them at him. Beast Boy had fun doing dives and circles to catch the crackers. After a few more hours of nothing but Robin telling them when to change course, they switched again, and continued their flight. They were really all absorbed in thought...  
  
**Robin**  
  
_"Why would Slade be after Christine? Our last encounter with him was the first time he'd ever seen her, or so we think...how could he know her? It doesn't make sense. And why would he want her? He has no obvious reason....for me, it was obvious, but Christine?" He looked down at his communicator and told them to shift east a bit. "What's so special about Christine? Not saying she's not important of course, but we've only known her for a year, how could Slade know her any better?" He gazed over at Starfire and his thoughts took a whole different track. "Ah..I wonder how we went from being iffy about our relationship to jumping right in? I love her so much, she's so innocent." He smiled to himself. "Such a wonderful person..."_  
  
**Starfire**  
  
_"I cannot understand why our arch enemy, whom we have known since we were fourteen years of age, would specifically kidnap a member that has only been with us for a year, and at seventeen! It does not make sense....but then again, many things do not make sense." Starfire followed Robin's instructions to shift east. She glanced at him and blushed when he saw her looking at him. "I wonder what color his eyes are? He never takes that mask off! I wonder why? Cyborg was right, I was trying to sneak into Robin's room, but I just wanted to see if he took his mask off..I bet he has beautiful eyes. Perhaps they are a deep, oceanic blue....or a mysterious, penetrating brown, like the darkest brown of a Glipgork...he's such an amazing boyfriend..and I did indeed enjoy the..making in, I think he called it..or was it making out? Hmm..."_  
  
**Cyborg  
**  
_Cyborg's thoughts wandered back to the party. It was hard to beleive that a merely hours ago he had been enjoying a lap dance from the one he loved-no, LIKED, kind of, only LIKED-and now they were on a perilous quest for a kidnapped member of their team. "I wonder why Raven decided to go through with that dare instead of the other one...maybe she just didn't want all the guys to see her naked, or maybe it was something more. I can't help but get my hopes up. She's beautiful, mysterious, and, in some ways, my complete opposite. But she's still a good person...I know...after that journey me and Beast Boy took into her mind, it's obvious there is a whole other side to her. I wish I could understand her." Suddenly he realized he had been staring at her. Thankfully he caught himself before anyone noticed. "I've really got to get a grip on myself.."_  
  
**Raven  
**  
_"God, I hate Slade. What the hell is his problem? He's already made our lives hell, sending almost all of us to the brink of death or insanity...or both...and now what? God, why can't he just screw off and leave us all alone for once. We all put up with enough as it is. I don't want to have to deal with his shit anymore." She could feel her angry side coming out, and she took a few deep breaths and focused on settling down. "Don't loose it, it'd be bad to loose it here over the open ocean. They'd all think I'm weirder than before." Which, like everyone else I've listed, led her to think of a certain person. "Of course he's always thought I'm weird. Probably thinks that even more since last night. Or early this morning. Whatever. I don't think I shall ever have a boyfriend, even if Cyborg does like me. What if I did like him? It's so confusing...I'm not one to be confused easily! Agh, what the hell..."  
_  
**Beast Boy**  
  
_"I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have enjoyed it, I shouldn't like two people at once, why is my brain doing this to me?" he thought. He felt a rush of hate at Slade. "What does he want with her? Sure, she's special, but that'd be just wrong if he thought she was special for the same reasons I did. Ugh...well..I think I should hold on to Terra. I mean, I like her, and Christine..well..she doesn't seem TOO upset by us being together...but then again, there is the fact that her eyes turned dark red when me and Terra got together, there is the fact she told me she loved me, and there is also the fact that she made up some excuse to leave the room every time me and Terra did something romantic..I think her eyes even turned black once but I'm not certain. Oh, God, I think I love her...but what about Terra? Oh, God....."  
_  
**Terra  
**  
_Terra looked over at Beast Boy, who looked deep in thought. "Oh, Beast Boy...I can't beleive I love you so much. When I first met you, I thought you were the coolest guy ever...but now, two years later, I find myself in love with you. Ever since Christine came along, though, I've wondered if you really like me as much as you say. Oh sure, Christine's nice enough, and I'm concerned about her, being kidnapped and all..but the way you looked after her as Slade ran off disturbed me. Nothing against her of course...but sometimes you make me wonder, Beast Boy, you really, truly do.."_

_-------------------------------------------------  
_  
A few hours, transitions, and snacks later they saw Europe's landmass in the distance.  
  
"Land ho!" Cyborg called out. They sped up the best they could and reached Europe in a few minutes. It was late afternoon. They walked into the nearest town and looked for a decent restaurant and a place to take a nap. After figuring out they were somewhere in France and that Raven knew some French, they managed to get a decent hotel with converted money. They all took a nap, but none of them could actually sleep soundly. After about another hour or so, they ordered room service. Everyone was eating their favorite meal..or as close to it as they could get in France.  
  
"What could Slade want with her?" Robin asked, the question weighing on everyone's mind.  
  
"I honestly have no idea...perhaps they are old enemies, just as we are with Slade?" Starfire suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But I doubt it. There's something more to it," Raven said. Silence fell over them.  
  
"Should we get going now?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Let me do a bit of research first. Now that we are on a different continent, the communicator can pick them up..if they're in Europe. They could very well be in Asia by now," Robin said.  
  
"How could they move that fast?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I have no clue. But if I know Slade, he of all people could figure it out."  
  
Robin stayed up a while longer, entering information and tracking Slade. He called Raven in when he found a location and asked her if she could try to read his mind again to get a confirmation on it. He waited patiently, knowing it required great concentration for her to do this. It took a little less time than last time, because now he was on the same continent.  
  
"Yes Robin, he's definitely in Germany. I could hear his brain trying to figure out how to say something in German," she said after a few minutes.  
  
"Great. We need to move out as soon as possible. Evening'll be here soon and we need to cover as much ground as we can," Robin said. Raven nodded and went to get the others. After a few minutes she returned. "Okay guys, let's get going," Robin said. They payed the hotel owner and left quickly. Terra summoned a huge rock to fly on, Raven and Starfire leapt into the air, and Beast Boy changed into the pterodactyl and let Cyborg and Robin on. They shot off towards Germany as fast as they could make themselves go.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Silence was becoming the theme of the day. They reached Germany without saying more than "Can we switch now?" or "Can you pass me something to eat?" But as the darkest part of night fell over them, they reached Germany.  
  
"We're here, Titans," Robin said as they landed somewhere in the middle of Germany. His communicator indicated they were about a mile from the place where Slade had decided to camp for the night.  
  
"I think Slade needs a wake up call," Cyborg said.  
  
"Shouldn't we get to sleep first?" Starfire asked with a huge yawn.  
  
"No, Star, there's no telling where they could be if we let up for even the slightest amount of time. We have to get him now," Robin said. He hugged her. "It'll be okay." They flew the rest of the way there and were there quickly.  
  
"You guys ready?" Robin said. Everyone nodded and readied themselves. Robin kicked the door down and saw no sign of Slade. "What the...?" The building was pretty much a ware house, much like the ones they'd been in before when hunting Slade. There was nothing abnormal about it. They stepped inside and the door closed itself behind them  
  
"Dude, that's never good," Beast Boy said. They heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
"I knew you'd show up," a voice said.  
  
"Slade. What do you want with Christine?" Robin said.  
  
"Can a father not have a heart to heart with his daughter?"  
  
A/N: Oooooooh!!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't planning on revealing this 'till later, but hey, I've got many ideas. And it's not like this is the last time you'll see him, oh no no no. I hope this chapter wasn't moving along too fast or anything....I have so many ideas to get in here! Lol, well, TE AMO MI AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta ta for now, review!!!


	7. Kidnapped, Part Two

A/N: I have not much to say here except don't forget the "Kidnapped" parts are:Part One: Teen Titans POV, Part Two:Christine's POV, Part Three:All, wraps it all up, and thanks for the reviews, I'd appreciate a bit more though...do you think this story should have a sequel? Hmmm..the possiblities..hmmm.... One more little thing: A lot of the beginning is a repeat of what you have already read because its the same events except through Christine's eyes. So until the actual kidnapping its pretty much what you already read. But read it anyway   
  
Chapter 6: Kidnapped, Part 2  
  
Christine woke up quickly. Her dreams had been a mixture of her father and Beast Boy; her father killing Beast Boy, Beast Boy killing her father, her father giving her away at her and Beast Boy's wedding...the last one was the one she woke up to.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" she grumbled to herself. She decided to go to the roof and think. She opened the door,looked to see if anyone was there, then stepped into the hallway. She walked as quickly as she could to the roof. Once there, she sat down and gazed at the ocean. It was so beautiful, so calm..she sighed. She started thinking about Beast Boy.  
  
"If he likes me, why doesn't he just break up with Terra? I don't care if he likes her...but well, then again, it must be really hard in his position..hmm..geez, it's not fair. I really like him a lot..almost ever since I met him. I hate that my moods are out on display. It's just like I told Robin...I can't keep any secrets, any at all." She turned around suddenly, thinking she heard something. She saw a small mouse stop suddenly and stare at her.Before it could escape, she scooped it up.  
  
"Hello little mouse-wait a minute..Beast Boy?" she said, realizing the mouse was green. The mouse merely squeaked. She stared at him a moment, smirked evilly, then stood up. "I know how to make you show yourself," she said. She tossed him over the edge and hoped she was right. Soon enough, a bird flew up and Beast Boy stepped onto the ground, looking thorougly alarmed.  
  
"That was not even funny," he said. She laughed and shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was. What are you doing up here? Did you follow me?" she asked him. Beast Boy blushed. She laughed in her mind. "He's so cute when he does that...wait, no thinking, you may accidentally say something out loud!" she said to herself.  
  
"Well I heard you come out of your room and I wondered where you were going..." Beast Boy said, trailing off at the end. Christine couldn't help but smile.  
  
"That's okay. I come up here to think sometimes. It's comforting," she said. She pushed her hair behind her ears absent mindedly.  
  
"You know...I would break up with Terra..but I like her too,"he said, changing the topic abruptly. Christine sighed. She had been expecting him to bring this up again.  
  
"Beast Boy...I know this'll sounds very Terra-like and maybe even stupid...but over this past year, as each day went by, I've liked you more and more." She took a breath, deciding quickly if it was okay to tell him this. "Beast Boy..I think I love you," she said quietly. She felt extremely embarassed, as if she had thrown herself out to sea without a lifejacket and prayed she could swim.  
  
"I don't think I even know what I feel anymore," he said. She watched him run one hand through his hair and they both stared at the ocean in front of them. Suddenly, Christine just wanted to cry. Be alone. Think. But not be in anyone's company.  
  
"Can I be alone for a minute to think?" she asked. "No offense, it's nothing against you, it's just if I get really mad or sad about something I don't wanna blow you off the building," she said, grinning, trying to hide her real feelings.  
  
"It's okay, I'll go," he said. On impulse, Christine grabbed his arm as he turned to go.  
  
"Wha-?" he started to ask, but Christine suddenly found herself kissing him gently on the very corner of his lips. Christine giggled as Beast Boy laughed nervously, blushed, and scurryed to the stairs. She turned around and thought she saw a shadow flit across the roof. Startled, she turned around, fear suddenly flooding her. She attempted to step back towards the elevator, then she spun to her other side. Suddenly, she was grabbed around her waist and her captor was running to the edge of the buildling. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could hear the alarm going off in the building. She was facing behind the captor, and she could see Beast Boy coming up the stairs as the kidnapper neared the edge.  
  
"Beast Boy, help!" she screamed, fear filling every corner of her body more than ever before. She turned her head as best she could to see who the kidnapper was.  
  
"Dad?" she whispered, glaring up at him in shock. Slade glared down at her and jumped as Beast Boy turned into a bird. She barely saw the other Titans run up the stairs. She tried to scream but couldn't;the sudden downward rush stole her air, much the same as her father was stealing her from the life she actually loved. They landed smoothly on the ground with very few bumps. She could see a green eagle above her, and she started crying, wondering if their last kiss would be..well, their actual last. As Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and started changing them, she was jerked sharply around as Slade turned and fired something at him. When he resumed normal running position, she could see Beast Boy trapped in a net. But soon he got out and the chase resumed. She could barely make out the other Titans far behind them. Another sharp jerk and turn around later and she could she him caught in another net, but this time he couldn't get free.  
  
"Beast Boy!" she screamed again. Now they were too far away for her to see him anymore. "I hate you," she whispered suddenly, her eyes turning blacker than the deepest part of the night.  
  
Minutes later, they were in what was obviously Slade's hideout. He slipped a metal band over her head and four more on her wrist and ankles.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled angrily.  
  
"Merely to understand you. I obviously did not need your help in creating my great evil empire, but I do long for that father daughter relationship so many people seem to have," he said. Christine wondered why her father had so much metal on him; it was as if he was more robot than Cyborg. She remembered the once brown eyes that had gazed fondly upon her as a child.  
  
"I am not your daughter," she spat.  
  
"On the contrary, my dear, you are. You cannot deny who you are, as much as you hate me. But no matter. I have not developed a way to make you love me, nor a way to completely turn you against the Titans-I saw my failure in Robin and I have ever since been attempting to improve-but I have developed a way to learn all about you, and possibly use it to my advantage." He said this with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them. I'll kill you. I swear, I'll kill you," she hissed. He laughed evilly.  
  
"You'll kill me? When you're strapped into a chair?" he said. "I can ask you any question, and if you refuse to answer, one push of a button will zap your brain into spitting out whatever the answer may be." He held up a small remote. Christine stared blankly at him.  
  
"Why do you look so different, Dad? It's like you're not human," she said softly. Slade sighed.  
  
"It was the only way to become...as close to perfect as I could. And the only way I could insure having superior, robotic knowledge. The only way I could insure I'd somehow get my precious daughter back. Evil as I may be....I do love you," he said. Christine looked up at him.  
  
"Dad, you should've just ASKED me if I actually wanted to be...evil. I would've said no of course, but you honestly didn't have to blow up like that. And to send mom away really tore me up. Dad...why couldn't you just be normal? Why did you even want to be evil in the first place?" She screamed the last part. Slade looked taken aback.  
  
"Because I enjoyed getting what I wanted it, the thrill of the crime, having my own little scheme....the whole package. Being good didn't have its benefits to me," he said. The hatred was back in Christine's eyes. "I can see your hate, Christine. But why can't you understand?" he said. Christine frowned.  
  
"What I can't understand is how my loving father became a total bastard!" she yelled. "You've made my friend's lives hell, before I even knew them as a matter of fact! Speaking of which, how-"   
  
"Silence. I've had enough of your questions. We leave now," he said sharply.  
  
"Leave where? Why? Where are we going?" she said. Slade sighed in annoyance.  
  
"We're going to Asia. For one, I want the Titans to track you down. See how much they really care..if they love you as much as you used to love me. For a second thing...that's where your mother is." Christine gasped.  
  
"Really? Wait...why do you want me to see her?" she said.  
  
"Because she asked for you. She found me a few weeks ago while I was getting something important from Asia and begged to see me. Quite pathetic really...but I told her I would," he said, looking disgusted at the thought of her mother. It was hard for Christine to believe her father and mother had been in love at one point in time.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Christine asked.  
  
"Right now," Slade said, untying her and bringing her to the waterfront behind the warehouse. There was a large submarine-boat looking vessel there, and he put her in it behind him. He hopped in and submerged it, and they shot off like a bullet towards Europe.  
  
Christine sighed boredly and leaned against the window. At first it had been exciting to see beautiful fish and dangerous creatures zooming by her window, but now it was all boring and repetitive.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Christine asked. Slade gripped the steering wheel in irritation (A/N: steering wheels on submarines..hmmm..).  
  
"No. We are a little more than halfway there," he said. "It will be about another hour before we get there." They had been travelling for two hours now. It had gone faster than a normal airplane or boat would because he had designed it to go at breakneck speeds. Christine frowned and thought of the Titans. Would they come after her? How would they find her since she was going to be out of country? Would Terra be glad she was gone? All these thoughts swirled through Christine's head, but all of them led her to think back to one person: Beast Boy. Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes and shed a single tear before deciding crying in front of Slade wouldn't be a good idea. She wiped it away and continued to look out the window.  
  
An hour and a half later they arrived in Europe. He brought her food and used a computer to track the Titans.  
  
"Ah, they seem to be setting out from their little Tower right now," Slade said, smirking. "I knew we'd have a great headstart on them." Christine frowned and looked around the abandoned shack they were in. She wondered how he was using a computer, then realized he was pretty much a robot. Christine yawned loudly. Slade turned around.  
  
"You're tired?" he asked. Christine nodded and glared coldly at him.  
  
"Considering that you swept me away in the middle of the night, yes, I am," she said. Slade stared down at her, then gestured to a bed with moth eaten pillows and sheets. Somewhat disgusted but not daring to complain, Christine went and layed down on it. Slade let her sleep; he didn't think the Titans would be able to catch up to them very quickly. He went out to buy some food from a German market down the street, and Christine slept, her dreams plagued by visions of her father destroying her friends, her mother...her life. A few hours later Slade returned. Christine was just waking up. She saw the food on the table.  
  
"What took so long?" she snapped.  
  
"I don't know much German," he snapped back. Christine shrugged and started eating. She looked out the dusty window beside her; dark was falling. She sighed, wondering where her friends were, hoping they were okay. After she finished, Slade cleared the table and sat in front of her.  
  
"Now for the interview," he said. Christine suddenly remembered the controlling bands. She clamped her mouth shut and turned away from him. "Now, now..that is no way to treat your father. I'm not going to ask you any secrets of the Titans or anything of that manner, I know I can overthrow anything you teenagers come up with anyway," he said. Christine glared at him.  
  
"You don't know that," she said. Slade sighed.  
  
"I merely want to know about your life. That will be more to my advantage than any of your silly little plots," he said. Christine sighed.  
  
"Fine. Ask away," she muttered.  
  
"That's my girl," he said. Christine frowned. "Now..which Titan are you closest to? In a friendly way, of course," he said, and she could almost hear his smirk through the darkness. Christine glared at him.   
  
"I don't know. I'm close to all of them, kind of. Terra and Cyborg are the most distant, and Robin is the next most distant, so I suppose Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy." She didn't understand how questions like these could help him, but she decided she might as well go with it. Slade looked thoughtful.   
  
"Okay..hmm..now, is there anyone in particular that you...love? Like? Have an infatuation with?" he asked. Christine suddenly thought about what he could do if he knew about Beast Boy and she refused to say anything.   
  
"Refusing to speak? No matter..." He pushed the button on the remote. At first Christine thought she was being electrocuted..then her vocal cords made her speak, as if they weren't her own, turning against her like an evil force inside of her.  
  
"I love Beast Boy," she said, then clamped her hand over her mouth and started crying silently. Slade chuckled.  
  
"That is very good to know....now..." He went on to ask her questions about her personal life until it was pitch black. He stood up suddenly and commanded her to go into the back room. She obeyed hastily and she could hear a door opening. She leaned her head against the door and gasped; her friends were there! She could hear their voices. She considered busting out of the door and running to them, but decided against it. Suddenly the door was flung open and she was knocked backwards. She rubbed her now-sore head and looked up. Her mouth dropped open; Slade was standing there, holding Beast Boy firmly by the arm.  
  
"Wha-why-huh?!?!" Christine stammered.  
  
"HE'S your DAD?!?" Beast Boy said in surprise. She looked past them and could see the other Titans standing there nervously, and she wondered why they had let Slade take Beast Boy.  
  
"Christine, it's time for part two," Slade said. Beast Boy looked at him in confusion; Christine could only stare.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah bad ending I know but I needed to update...so RAWR. Been busy...kinda oo. Anyway, only one more chapter in this little kidnapping segment... Much love to you all! PLEASE Review and Recommend this to your friends! Love always! 


	8. Kidnapped, Part Three

A/N: Okay so the last chapter wasn't that great...at least I don't think so. This will be better. The reason my work is gettin shabby lately is because I have all these ideas and I don't know where to start, so I'm kinda makin it up as I go. oo Which isn't really good for my brain...but that's okay nn It'll all be better soon. Now the conclusion to our 'kidnapped' saga. wh00t!  
  
Chapter 7: Kidnapped, Part 3  
  
"Father? Daughter? Whoa...what?!" Beast Boy said. Slade laughed softly.  
  
"You heard me correctly. Christine is my dear, dear daughter." There was a stunned silence from the Titans. "Now, you, changeling, come with me, now." Slade said.  
  
"Me? Why? No!" Beast Boy said. Slade shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." He held up a remote. "With a click of this button, Christine could be demolished in seconds." (A/N: This isn't the remote that controls the headband thing, but it does have something to do with the headband) Everyone stared and Beast Boy walked up to him.  
  
"Okay," he said, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Beast Boy, you mustn't!" Starfire cried. Slade held up the remote again and she fell silent. Slade grabbed Beast Boy's arm and led him into the back room where Christine was. He heard a thump as the door opened and saw Christine lying on the floor, rubbing her head. Christine gaped in shock.  
  
"Wha-why-huh?!?!" she stammered.  
  
"HE'S your DAD?!" Beast Boy said suddenly. Christine didn't answer but looked past him, and he knew she was looking at the other Titans.  
  
"Christine, it is time for part two," Slade said. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. Christine stared at him. Slade forced Beast Boy into a chair and pulled one up for Christine. She sat and suddenly Slade pulled out a knife and held it to Beast Boy's throat.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell?" Beast Boy yelled. Christine screamed.  
  
"NO! DAD STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" she screamed. He pressed the knife against Beast Boy's throat and Beast Boy gasped.  
  
"Silence. I have quicker ways of doing this but I'd like to see you squirm. Now. I have tried in the past to make Robin my apprentice by threatening his friends, but they discovered a way to thwart it. But if I threaten the people you love the most this way...I see no way you can escape me," he said.  
  
"He can always change you know," Christine growled.  
  
"And if he does, you die, of course," Slade said.  
  
"So much for the loving father...wait, what about mom!?" Christine said. Slade chuckled.  
  
"Your mommy dearest is dead. I killed her after she left. I just didn't tell you. I used her as an excuse to make you more willing to come with me," he said. Christine stared at him and starting sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" she screamed over and over again. Slade pressed the knife against Beast Boy's throat again and Christine managed to stifle herself.  
  
"Now. Christine. You will go out there and fight your friends. You will destroy them. The changeling will stay back here with me. If you talk to them about this or if the changeling tries to turn against me, you both die. Now go," he said. Christine sobbed, wiped her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" she choked out.  
  
"Revenge, my dear. You can't just run out on me and abandon our family tradition and expect to get away with it, now can you?" he said. Beast Boy stared after Christine as she turned away from them.  
  
"Fine," she said angrily. She opened the doors, took a deep breath, and stepped out.  
  
"Christine!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. Then she noticed Christine was crying. "What is wrong, Christine?" she asked.  
  
"Forgive me," Christine said. She raised her hands and blew them all back against the wall with a huge burst of wind.   
  
"Christine! Yo! What's up with you?" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"I am sorry, I can't tell you!" Christine sobbed, lifting her arms and creating a huge wave of water out of nowhere. She brought it down on the Titans. Raven put up a shield and water sprayed everywhere.   
  
"Guys, this could be like when Slade tried to make me his apprentice! He must be doing something to keep her from telling us!" Robin yelled. Everyone rushed past her to the doors.  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Christine screamed. She created a gust of wind and blew them back towards her. "HE'LL KILL US!" she screamed before she could stop herself. She hoped to God he hadn't heard her.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slade held Beast Boy with the knife at his throat.  
  
"I could just press the button and she would die....and you would watch, you know," Slade said. Beast Boy just stood there, terrified and helpless. He wondered why Slade had taken him and not someone else, like Starfire, or Raven, even Robin. Why him? He saw the Titans running at the door, then get blown back and heard Christine scream at them.  
  
"HE'LL KILL US!" she screamed. Beast Boy winced as Slade pressed the sharp edge of the blade against his throat.  
  
"She'll regret doing that. CHRISTINE!" he yelled suddenly, summoning her to him.  
  
Christine heard Slade scream for her and everyone stared into her now orange eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered. She turned and ran. She didn't realize it but the Titans were following her. They stood outside while Christine went in.  
  
"I heard you. I told you not to talk to them. And you disobeyed me. You're supposed to respect your father." He pressed harder against Beast Boy's throat, and he winced in pain. Christine started crying again.  
  
"Please dad, don't, no please stop!!" she said.  
  
"Did you know I could kill you, too? The headband is also connected to this little switch here, you see? It can send an electric current through your body so powerful you could be dead in seconds." Slade hovered his unoccupied finger over the button as if to taunt her.   
  
"Please stay away," she thought in her mind, wishing the Titans would somehow hear her.  
  
"Christine, I didn't know you were telepathic!" she heard Raven's voice say in her head. Christine tried not to show her shock on the outside and must've succeeded because Slade said nothing.  
  
"Me either! Guys, please stay away. He's got a knife on Beast Boy and he's got me wired to electricity. For everyone's sake, stay away!" Christine told Raven. Raven never responded, and she assumed she was telling the others.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Christine said softly.  
  
"You are going to go back out there, and you are going to fight. You are lucky I'm taking mercy on you this time, but if you disobey me again, you will not be so fortunate." He cut a slit on Beast Boy's cheek as if to prove his point. Beast Boy grimaced but said nothing. Christine cried softly and opened the doors. Without hesitating she blew them all back into the wall again.  
  
"Christine we know Slade is somehow controlling you, but how we don't know. If he's going to kill you two we need to stop him some how!" Robin said. Christine shook her head.  
  
"There's nothing you can do!" she yelled, flooding the room suddenly. Terra raised some boulders up and tossed them at Christine. She blasted them all with water and blew one back at Terra with wind. Terra barely dodged it.   
  
"Christine please, there has to be something we can do!" Cyborg said. Christine shook her head and created a barrier of wind against one of Raven's and Starfire's attacks. Robin suddenly held everyone back. He said something quietly to them and Christine just stood there, her back to the door. Suddenly they all rushed at her, except, much to her surprise, they burst through the wall behind her.  
  
"NO! YOU GUYS DON'T!" she screamed, running up behind them. She blew them all into the wall behind Slade.  
  
Slade stared at the Titans in shock.  
  
"You disobeyed me," he said, glaring at Christine. She started sobbing.  
  
"No! Dad, no I didn't!"  
  
"I told you what would happen."  
  
"I DIDN'T!" she screamed. The next few events happened in about 5 seconds that seemed to last forever. Slade withdrew the knife from the Beast Boy's throat and plunged it into his stomach. Christine, Terra, and Starfire all screamed and Christine ran forward. Raven suddenly noticed the band on Christine's head and the button in Slade's hand that he was about to press. She quickly used her powers to make the band explode just as Slade pressed the button.It crackled a bit as it fell to the ground. Christine screamed and lunged at Slade, who had just withdrawn his knife from Beast Boy's stomach. He was lying on the ground in too much pain to say anything, bleeding profusely, his eyes wide in shock. Christine began attacking her father.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! BURN IN HELL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed. "RAVEN! YOU GUYS PLEASE GET BEAST BOY OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Raven nodded and Terra raised a rock and placed Beast Boy on it. She, Raven, and Starfire all flew out of the building. Cyborg and Robin stayed to help Christine fight.  
  
"You killed my mother, and just now you probably killed one of the most important people in my life. I swear, I'm going to kill you dad," Christine hissed, stepping forward. Her eyes were blazing a bright, angry red, and now it wasn't just the iris, it was all of her eye. Slade stepped backwards. Water sprinklers started going off in the building and a cold, angry wind swept up all of a sudden. Christine lifted her hands suddenly and Slade flew into the back of the building. Robin and Cyborg rushed at him as he stood up. He blocked their attacks and jumped behind them, running at Christine. She formed huge orbs of water and attacked him with them (A/N:Much like Starfire's starbolts). He blocked as many of them as he could, though he did get hit, and hit her. Christine fell down and groaned, her eyes still glowing. As she stared up at her father, her eyes changed from a glaring red to a deep, hatred filled black and they glowed fiercely. She lunged at him again, punching him with all of her strength. Robin and Cyborg came to help her. He managed to block most of their attacks, but it was hard with three of them. Finally he stumbled back.  
  
"I will be back," he said. He threw something onto the ceiling and it detonated, causing the whole building to shake and begin to collapse. He ran out, and Cyborg, Robin, and Christine fled the building, only just making it out. Once they were out, Christine's eyes stopped glowing and they turned a dark shade of blue and she started crying. Robin and Cyborg kneeled down beside her as she fell to the ground, crying her heart out.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have to hurry!" Starfire cried as they shot through the air like bullets. The nearest hospital was still about 15 minutes away.  
  
"I know, I can't go any faster!" Terra yelled, sitting on the edge of the rock. She was crying, too, but she was also burning inside with anger. She knew why Slade had taken Beast Boy; he had probably forced Christine to tell him that she was in love with Beast Boy, and that was why. She knew it wasn't Christine's fault but she couldn't help but feel angry at her. Beast Boy was lying on the rock, holding the wound and breathing shallowly. Terra was scared everytime she looked down at him. The rock was red around him from his blood. They finally reached the hospital and ran to the Emergency entrance. The doctors took him quickly and kept him in there. Raven tried to communicate telepathically with Christine, but it seemed she was closed off to the world around her. Starfire tried dialing Cyborg's phone in his arm, but couldn't understand the use of a telephone, so Raven did it for her.  
  
"Cyborg? It's Raven," she said.  
  
"Oh, hey Rae," he said.  
  
"How's Christine? Can you and Robin get her down here?" Raven said, looking over at the nurses and doctors walking in and out of Beast Boy's room.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Ya'll are at the one that's about 20 minutes from here, right?" he asked. Raven could hear muffled sobs in the background.  
  
"Yeah, please hurry," Raven said, hanging up. She walked over to Terra and Starfire and sat beside them. They both were crying silently. They sat there quietly like that until Christine, Robin, and Cyborg walked in. Christine was sobbing hysterically and muttering over and over again.  
  
"No, no, it's my fault, I don't deserve to be a Titan anymore, I want to go, it's all my fault, I can't do this, no, it's all my fault!" she was muttering. Cyborg and Robin were practically carrying her, and they sat her in a chair next to Raven. Christine leaned forward and massaged her head.  
  
"Christine, it's not your fault. You didn't stab him, and you certainly didn't make Slade stab him," Raven said, placing a hand on Christine's shoulder. Tears were falling through Christine's fingers and down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, it is, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"You can't change the past, so come on, it happened. You have to accept that and move on. It was NOT your fault," Raven said firmly. Christine looked up at her and smiled weakly. They sat there for most of the night. The chairs didn't have arm rests, which made sleep easier. Raven fell asleep with her head on Cyborg's shoulder. Christine and Terra fell asleep with their backs together, and Starfire was asleep on Robin's chest. The doctor came at closing and informed them that they'd have to leave, but they could come in at 9:00 A.M. the next day. He asked them to fill out some paperwork since they were from the States and Beast Boy didn't have any parents. Afterwards, they all went to a hotel and rented a room. It had three beds. Christine and Raven slept in one bed, Terra and Starfire in the next, and Cyborg and Robin played Rock, paper, scissors to determine who got the bed and who got the tiny couch in the corner. Robin won, so Cyborg scrunched up on the couch. Everyone else fell into a restless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine awoke with a start. She looked at the clock: 8:00 A.M. She sighed and stood up. Robin had managed to get their bags somehow the other day, of which she was grateful. She pulled out her extra clothes and headed to the bathroom. She placed an "Occupied" sign on the door, closed it, and started the shower. She undressed and placed her clothes on the counter by the sink. She stepped in the shower and wished the water could wash away her guilt.  
  
"They say it's not my fault, but I really feel like it. I hate my dad, and one day, I'll get him back for doing this," she thought. "God, if you're listening, please, please don't let Beast Boy die," she thought. She washed herself off, her tears mingling with the hot water running down her body. She was very anxious about Terra's reaction. Surely they had all figured out why Slade had taken Beast Boy instead of anyone else?  
  
"Maybe I'll get lucky and they're all a heck of a lot stupider than I thought," Christine thought sarcastically. She turned the water off and towled off. "You know, I should consider being a matchmaker and getting Raven and Cyborg together to get my mind off of things," Christine thought, thinking back to the hospital last night. She finished drying off and blow drying her hair, then she dressed in jeans and her black tank top and black converses. Raven and Terra were the only ones awake. It was 8:15 and Raven took the shower. Christine sat down on the bed she'd shared with Raven and sighed.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Christine asked Terra, looking at her. Terra swallowed her doubts and nodded. She tried to smile.  
  
"Of course," she said. Christine smiled weakly.  
  
"That's good. Because I feel so guilty," she said, smiling grimly at her pants. Terra leaned over to her.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't, it's not your fault," she said. Christine shook her head.  
  
"Those words mean nothing if I can't believe them," she said. Terra looked at her.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself just because Slade was your father. I mean, I could just as easily blame myself for not attacking Slade just as he stabbed him. But I'm not. Because I know that if Slade had his mind on it there's nothing I really could've done to stop it. Please, Christine, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," Terra said. Christine sighed.  
  
"I know it's not. But I have this nagging 'what if' voice in the back of my head," she said. Raven walked out of the bathroom just then, and Terra walked in. Everyone had decided to dress differently today, so Raven was wearing black cargo pants and a black shirt. She had problems with parting with her cloak, but it didn't look right with her outfit, so she decided not to wear it. By the time Terra came out Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were awake. After everyone had gotten a shower and gotten dressed (Terra wore her regular shorts and a white short sleeve shirt, Starfire wore a purple tank top and jeans and Robin wore a black short sleeve shirt and jeans.) they had about 15 minutes, so they walked to the hospital and stopped at a bagel shop on the way. They walked into the hospital at 9:05 and Christine, Terra, and Starfire ran to Beast Boy's doctor.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Will he live?"  
  
"PLEASE tell me he's okay!" They all shouted at him. He kinda backed up and Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg pulled them back.  
  
"Sorry Doc, but may we see Beast Boy?" Robin asked. The doctor nodded and pointed at his room. There were just enough chairs for all of them. Christine and Terra sat down beside Beast Boy, and each one of them took a hand. Christine felt so guilty for doing this to him. She remembered Terra's words and tried to make herself stop feeling guilty, but she couldn't. They sat there for a few hours, not really saying much, just staring at their friend, who was unconsious because of the medicine they'd given him for surgery. Finally he began to wake up. Terra was the first to notice.  
  
"Beast Boy?" she said. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said. Terra squealed happily and kissed him. Beast Boy kissed back, but only Raven saw him look over at Christine. Terra pulled away and Christine wasn't looking at them. She tried to do what Raven had told her to do, calm herself, her emotions, and she let how happy she was that Beast Boy was awake take over the jealousy she felt at Terra kissing him. When Terra moved Christine hugged Beast Boy and started crying.  
  
"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Beast Boy shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault, please don't think that," he said, smiling at her.   
  
"Hey guys, who's hungry?" Cyborg said. Everyone except Christine raised their hands.  
  
"I'm really not hungry. I'll catch up with you guys later," Christine said, smiling at them. They shrugged and left. Christine and Beast Boy were silent a minute.  
  
"So uh...Slade said something about losing the one you love or something," Beast Boy said. Christine blushed.  
  
"Well yeah. I told you on the roof didn't I?" she said. She looked away. "But you have Terra." Beast Boy sighed.  
  
"Well actually, I'm not sure how much I like her anymore. She's a good person and all but....I don't know. When we get back to the tower I'll probably break up with her. I just don't feel the same about her anymore," he said. Christine's heart lifted and she hugged him again.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything," Christine said. Beast Boy shook his head again.  
  
"No, don't be. It's not so bad here. And they'll release me in a few days, so we'll be home before you know it." He held her hand and smiled at her.  
  
"And you want to know something?" he said. Christine looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I think I love you, too."  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH! Mwuhaha. I didn't really want the chapter to end here but I'm grounded (because everything's my fault, and those are my dad's exact words) yeah so uh I wanted to hurry up and put everything in that I wanted for this chap. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. A Better Titan

A/N: So did you like? I typed the last uhh paragraph or so in about 5 minutes 0o; Grounded so called...right now I'm sneaking on because my parents aren't home and I'm getting picked up to go to the mall soon. So uh thought I'd use the bit of alone time to sneak on ; They really are idiots if they think they can leave me home alone and just say "Don't get on the computer" and I won't. PSSSSSSSH! Heh, anyway, continue reading and review! (it'd be nice if people would suggest my story to their friends ) This chapter's gonna be LOOOOOOOONG!   
  
Daughter of Evil  
  
Chapter 8: A Better Titan  
  
Christine gasped and looked into Beast Boy's eyes.  
  
"You really mean that?" she asked. He nodded, but suddenly the door was flung open and everyone came inside.  
  
"Yeah, I finally got me a meat lovers pizza without Beast Boy nagging for tofu!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy half smiled.  
  
"As soon as I'm out of this bed I'm going to get you for that," he said. Everyone laughed, and later that evening the doctor ran a few tests on Beast Boy.  
  
"Visitor hours are over, you can come back tomorrow at the same time," the doctor said. Everyone nodded, said goodbye to Beast Boy, and left. Christine was the last one to exit the room. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Beast Boy before closing the door.  
  
Beast Boy watched them go and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had just told Christine he loved her.   
  
'Well it is true,' his mind told him. 'I've already decided I don't love Terra, even though I did like her. I guess she's just a little too clingy and not everything I'm looking for. I just hope Terra doesn't find out until we get back to the tower and I can break up with her.' Thinking about Christine made him smile, but he worried about her.How could she possibly blame herself for what happened to him? It was Slade's fault for actually stabbing him. Beast Boy was roused from his thoughts by the doctor telling him that things were looking better than he had expected, and that Beast Boy was lucky the wound hadn't been a few inches over and a few centimeters deeper or it would've pierced some vital organs. Beast Boy sighed in relief that he'd finally get to go home.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Terra was the most lively person on the way to the hotel diner that night.  
  
"I'm so excited, he gets to come home soon, and I was so worried about him, and-"  
  
"Terra, shut up and sit down," Raven said, motioning to the only table available for a party of their size. Christine nudged Starfire, who was sitting beside her, and glanced over at Raven and Cyborg. The two of them were sitting very close together, and everytime their hands or elbows bumped, they'd blush and look down or to the side. Starfire stifled a giggle and Christine grinned evilly.  
  
"We'll be right back," Christine said, grabbing hold of Starfire and dragging her into the women's restroom. When they got there, Starfire started giggling loudly.  
  
"Shhh, Starfire! This is perfect," Christine said quietly. "It's so obvious they like each other!" Starfire nodded.  
  
"I agree. We should get them.....together, as you say, as Robin and I are," Starfire said, smiling fondly at the thought of Robin. Christine smiled.   
  
"And guess what? You can't tell anyone this, especially Terra," Christine said. Starfire looked at her quizzically and nodded.  
  
"Beast Boy told me he loved me!" Christine said finally. Starfire gasped and squealed, then hugged Christine in such a manner you'd think she'd inflated like a ballon.  
  
"Oh this is marvelous!" Starfire said. Christine gasped for air and Starfire finally released her. Christine took in a large amount of air and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to become a better Titan and make sure nothing like this ever happens again," Christine said as they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"How?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well, I really need help controlling my emotions so I can control my powers better, so I'm going to ask Raven for help with that, and I can't do any kind of flips or anything, so it's hard for me to dodge attacks besides running, dodging, and jumping. I need to be able to do flips and such. So I'm asking Robin for help with that. This way, I can become a better Titan," Christine said. Starfire smiled cheerfully, but didn't say anything because they reached the table.  
  
"Geez, you guys were gone a while," Cyborg said. "What do girls do in the bathroom anyway?" All the girls, even Raven, giggled and snickered.  
  
"You don't want to know. Anyway, I'm getting the buffet!" Christine said, standing up quickly. She hurried to the buffet, grabbed a plate, and started heaping food on it. She noticed Raven a little behind her and slowed down a little. Eventually, Raven caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Raven..." Christine in a somewhat sing song voice. Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmmm, nothing I was just wondering....do you..have a thing for Cyborg?" Christine said this last part quietly. Raven blushed furiously and Christine heard a light bulb pop somewhere in the distance and a few people scream.  
  
"No, no I don't!" she hissed, continuing to get her food.  
  
"I think you do," Christine said, smirking still.  
  
"Yeah well what about you and Beast Boy? I saw that look he gave you when he was kissing Terra," Raven said with a smirk. Christine blushed.  
  
"I'll admit I lo-LIKE him a whole lot. So why don't you fess up?" Christine said. Raven sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, fine, I do. But you can't tell-"  
  
"Oh wonderful! I'll get you two hooked up!" Christine said. Raven looked shocked and horrified.  
  
"No, no no!! He doesn't like me!" she hissed as they got their drinks and returned to the table.   
  
"Au contraire, mon ami," Christine said, nodding in Cyborg's direction ever so slightly as he sat down beside Raven. Raven blushed and smiled slightly. She mouthed the words 'Sure' at Christine,who just smiled and started eating.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Raven couldn't help but think slightly happy thoughts as she ate.  
  
'Maybe Christine is right. I haven't had a romance for years, maybe this will be a nice turn around,' she thought, eating her food quietly. Everyone else was talking about how they were going to get back to America, thinking that flying was way too much of a "roughing it" experience.  
  
"Why don't we take a boat?" Robin said.  
  
"I say we take an airplane. They're a lot nicer and I've always wanted to fly on one," Christine said.  
  
"But they're more expensive," Terra said.  
  
"Hardly, and besides, I get seasick way to easily," Christine said. Cyborg and Starfire nodded.  
  
"So an airplane it is!" Terra said.  
  
"I'll buy the tickets," Cyborg said, opening a window on the small computer in his arm. After typing in a few things and everyone had finished eating, he announced he'd gotten tickets for a flight to America the next day.  
  
"How do we know Beast Boy will be out of the hospital by then?" Terra asked. Cyborg shrugged.  
  
"If he's not we'll have to beg the doctors to let him out. I can be persuasive," he said, grinning slyly.  
  
"Cyborg, we have to leave him in there as long as the doctors need. We want him to get better," Robin said. Raven looked over at Cyborg and found herself wondering how she could be attracted to someone so different from herself....  
  
"RAVEN!" Raven jumped.  
  
"What?" she said in annoyance. Everyone was staring at her weirdly.  
  
"You were kinda staring off into space and we had asked you what you thought about flying in an airplane," Robin said.  
  
"Oh. I don't really care. As long as we get home soon," she said. Everyone shrugged and starting chatting again.  
  
'I have to watch myself,' Raven thought.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning went pretty much the same as the day before, except Beast Boy wasn't asleep when they went to see him.  
  
"Hey guys! The doctor says I can be released today!" Beast Boy said, grinning at them.  
  
"That's great, because we got a flight back to the States scheduled for 7:30 tonight," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded and glanced quickly and Christine.  
  
"That's awesome. I can finally be home in my own comfy bed," he said. The doctor came in and had them sign release forms. He ran a few more tests on Beast Boy, and finally, at 12:00, they released him. Beast Boy got changed and leaped out of the bathroom cheerfully.  
  
"FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" he yelled. Christine and Terra slapped a hand over his mouth and giggled.  
  
"SHH we're in a hospital you dork!" Terra said. Beast Boy grinned stupidly.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"We're going back to the hotel to pack up our stuff and get ready to go," Raven said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Of course you will, what, were we supposed to leave you here?" Terra said. Beast Boy laughed and shrugged.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone picked up their bags. They had all dressed down in casual clothes again. Starfire was wearing a purple baby t-shirt and jeans with flipflops (which she bought at the 'foreign mall of shopping'), Terra was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt and capris with the shoes she normally wore, Raven was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans with her regular boots and her cape (it actually looked good), and Christine was wearing a white wide sleeve tank top and jeans with black converses (she was the only girl wearing real jewlery; she had on earrings that looked like zippers). Robin was wearing a black shirt and slightly baggy jeans and Beast Boy was also wearing a black shirt but with slightly baggy khaki pants. They actually looked quite normal. Thanks to Starfire insisting on "washing her hair again to rid it of Earth germs", they arrived at the airport at 6:45. They stood in a lot of lines to get scanned and have their tickets checked, etc, and they had just gotten through the last line and to the gate when they called for their flight to board. Breathing a sigh of relief, they walked to the plane. At the hotel they had drawn numbers to decide who sat with whom and what seat they got (there was four seats per row with an aisle in between, so two people sat together). It was Raven/Cyborg and Starfire/Robin, then behind them Christine/Beast Boy and Terra sat alone. (A/N:Go on, shout out me for making couples, I don't care! BAH!) Raven sat by the window, staring intently out of it at the runway, trying not to make eye contact with Cyborg (who was staring at the trays that you could flip up and down and set drinks and food on). Starfire and Robin were holding hands and Robin was trying to explain why mustard isn't a drink to Starfire, drawing illustrations in the window next to him. Christine and Beast Boy were fiddling with their clothes and (in Christine's case) hair, because they couldn't very well talk about what happened at the hospital with Terra in the aisle seat next to Beast Boy. As the flight began to take off, a rather attractive young man looking somewhat lost asked Terra if he could sit with her, and she moved to the window seat, allowing the young man (who introduced himself as Chad) to take the aisle seat.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will begin flight shortly," a stewardess said.  
  
"Is there an inflight movie?" Beast Boy asked Christine. Christine shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, are we flying first class? If not, then most likely not," she answered, trying not to loose herself in his eyes. She tapped Cyborg on the head and asked him if they were first class.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. What, does Beast Boy want an inflight movie or something? There's a screen right up there," he said, pointing in front of them.  
  
"Not like I can see over your big head," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Boy you wanna start something?" Cyborg said, turning around in his seat.  
  
"Cyborg, sit down, the plane's moving," Raven said, snatching him down by the arm. Christine giggled and her bag fell on her head. She noticed that it had had a black aura around it.  
  
"Thanks Raven," she muttered, rubbing her head and putting her bag under her seat.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So mustard is a condiment for certain foods?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded, smiling in relief.  
  
"Yes, Starfire, it is NOT a drink," he said, erasing his pictures off the window and staring out of it as the plane picked up speed and they were off into the sky.  
  
"Oh, wow, the clouds are so gorgeous!" Starfire said, leaning over Robin to look out the window.  
  
"Do you just want to trade seats?" he asked, pressing himself back against the seat so she could look. She smiled and nodded vigorously. They quickly unbuckled and switched seats, then re buckled. Starfire had her face pressed against the window.  
  
"I did not know clouds could form such interesting shapes!" Starfire said. Robin laughed.  
  
"Then we'll have to lay outside one day and watch the clouds go by," he said. Starfire smiled and pulled away from the window.  
  
"We have had quite an adventure, Robin," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Robin blushed and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, we have." Silence.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you," Starfire said, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He smiled and blushed, holding her close.  
  
"I love you too," he said. They both started watching the inflight movie, holding hands, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven was reading one of her favorite books.  
  
"Doesn't that give you a headache?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Nope," Raven said.  
  
"Oh. I get headaches if I try to read or anything in moving vehicles," he said. 'Come on man, say something smooth," he thought.  
  
"Yeah, some people do," she said. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Are you going to watch the inflight movie?" he asked, motioning towards the screen where beginning credits were rolling for some action movie.  
  
"Probably not," she said, continuing to read. 'I'm sure he's going to think its lovely your practically ignoring him,' Raven thought, forcing any emotions down so as not to blow the plane up.  
  
"Oh, well, I hear it's a good one," he said. They were silent for a minute. Raven put her book away and leaned against the seat. Cyborg looked over at her and noticed her hand lying on the arm rest.  
  
'Should I or shouldn't I?' he thought to himself. It took him a good ten minutes of deciding before he finally decided that you only live once, so he gently placed his much larger hand over her small one. Raven's eyes shot open and she looked over at him.  
  
'Supress emotion, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,' she muttered in her brain. She didn't pull her hand away. Cyborg smiled and sighed inwardly in relief. Raven positioned her hand to where they were holding hands instead of one hand on top of the other.  
  
"Hey Christine," Raven said, nodding at her. Christine looked up, looked down, and grinned widely.  
  
"AWWWWWW MAN I KNEW IT!" she said, a little too loudly. Cyborg and Raven's eyes got really big and they blushed. Raven glared at Christine, but a smiled played at her lips. Everyone in the few aisles around them were staring, especially Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah, Cyborg FINALLY got a girl," Beast Boy said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up you little grass stain," Cyborg said halfheartedly. Beast Boy laughed and leaned back against his seat. Raven smiled to herself and leaned against Cyborg.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Terra frowned when she sat down by herself on the plane.  
  
'It's not fair, there's gotta be something going on with Beast Boy and Christine! I swear, it's like he only wants to be around her. Maybe I'm just paranoid or something,' Terra thought. Suddenly a young guy walked up.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. He had dark black hair that fell in front of his brown eyes, he was tall, and he had a tan complexion. Terra smiled.  
  
'I guess I should be planning to find a new boyfriend sometime in the near future,' she thought bitterly. "Sure, you can sit here," she said. She scooted to the window seat and he took the aisle seat.  
  
"So what's your name? Mine's Chad," he said.  
  
"Cool, my name's Terra," Terra replied.  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked, sliding his bag under his seat.  
  
"I'm from the States. I'm part of the Teen Titans, and we were here on a mission," she said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Oh, that's great, I've heard of you guys! I live in Jump City too!" he said. Terra gasped and smiled even more widely.  
  
"Awesome! I've never seen you around there before!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I tend to just wander around everywhere, though generally I stay in Jump City. Sometimes I venture to Gotham," Chad said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Terra and Chad continued talking about the wonders and sights of Jump City and about life as a Teen Titan when Terra noticed Cyborg take Raven's hand-but Raven didn't pull away. She continued talking to Chad, but she was thinking to herself, too.  
  
'Awww, it's about time they found love, even if they are total opposites. I just wish this Chad guy was a Teen Titan. He is awesome! Though I do still love Beast Boy so much, he seems to not love me back,' Terra thought, looking over at Christine and Beast Boy. 'Oh well. Maybe I'll get over it.'  
  
"Do you want to go to the back of the plane? I heard they've got a different movie that's way better than this one playing," Chad said, rousing Terra from her thoughts. She looked up at the action movie playing and decided she didn't really like it.  
  
"Okay," she said, standing up and going with Chad to the back.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
The movie began to start, and Christine and Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire snuggling down together. Christine longed to be able to do that with Beast Boy, but with Terra around, that wasn't possible. Then she heard Raven call her name. She looked over and saw them holding hands.  
  
"AWWWWW MAN I KNEW IT!" she yelled. Beast Boy jumped and stared at her, and Raven and Cyborg tensed up and their eyes got huge. Robin and Starfire glanced over and a few neighboring people did too. Beast Boy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Cyborg FINALLY got a girl!" he taunted.  
  
"Shut up you little grass stain," Cyborg said, though he didn't sound too threatening. Beast Boy laughed and leaned against his seat. The movie was starting, but neither of them really felt like watching it. Christine noticed Terra and Chad get up, and she and Beast Boy exchanged a look. When she was sure Terra wasn't looking, Christine pushed the arm rest up and leaned against Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry for everything my dad did," she said softly. Beast Boy put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Stop apologizing already, it's not your fault!" he said.  
  
"Are you really gonna break up with her?" Christine asked. Beast Boy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he said. Christine sighed happily.  
  
"As mean as this sounds, great," she said. Beast Boy shook her gently. She looked up at him.  
  
"Hey now, we don't want another apprentice of Slade just because someone couldn't hold her tongue," Beast Boy joked. Christine giggled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She snuggled closer to him and eventually fell asleep. Beast Boy looked down at her and smiled to himself. He was so happy that he could finally be with someone that he could say 'I love you' to and really mean it. He tried to watch the movie, but it was very boring, so eventually he fell asleep with his head resting on top of Christine's.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later, everyone began to stir. They were a little more than halfway there. Christine looked out the window; it was about 2:30 and it was pitch black. Her position had changed since she fell asleep; her feet were in the seat under the window, her back was against Beast Boy, and he was tilted towards her more, so her back was on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her stomach. She sighed and felt her ears pop.  
  
"Ouch," she muttered. She heard Beast Boy yawn, and she almost fell over when he moved.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that," Beast Boy said, grinning sheepishly at her.   
  
"Yeah, you better be, I was comfy," she said, also stretching. The movie had ended a while ago. Raven was just waking up, and Starfire and Robin were still pretty much entangled, still asleep. Cyborg yawned and woke up too. Raven lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around. Terra was still in the back with Chad.  
  
"We will be landing at about 4:00 A.M., Eastern Time," the stewardess said. Christine groaned.  
  
"We still have about two hours left," she said. Beast Boy nodded. Christine sat upright quickly because Terra and Chad emerged from the back.  
  
"Great movie, great food," Terra was saying.  
  
"Yeah," Chad said. A stewadess came around and was handing out food and such. Christine snacked on the salty peanuts and looked out at the clouds. The next few hours were very boring indeed. Raven read her book, Cyborg watched Raven, Robin gave Starfire more grammar lessons, Beast Boy was writing something, Christine wrote in her journal (which Beast Boy stole at one point and attempted to read, but Christine knocked him into the aisle and got the journal back), and Terra and Chad continued their talk from earlier. Finally, finally, after so many boring and trying hours, they landed.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
"HOME! AT LAST! OH SWEET TOWER I SHALL NEVER MOCK YOUR NON-WORKING APPLIANCES AND ANNOYING OCCUPANTS AGAIN!" Christine yelled upon entering the Tower.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked. Christine shrugged innocently.  
  
"I dunno, you tell me." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Everyone else did, too (except Raven of course).  
  
"Okay, well, I think we should all unpack now," Raven said. Everyone agreed and seperated to their rooms.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Christine sighed happily as she entered her room, so glad that her captivity was over, that she was home.....and that she was finally about to be dating Beast Boy. She wondered when he would break up with Terra. She finished putting away her things and decided now would be the best time to seek Raven and Robin's assitance in her "become a better Titan" idea. She went to Raven's room first.  
  
"Hey Raven, it's Christine, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," came the reply. She opened the door and walked in. Raven was leaning over her nightstand, replacing a mirror.  
  
"I need your help," Christine said. Raven looked at her curiously.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well, I really need to learn how to control my emotions, because they show through my eyes-"  
  
"Like now, your eyes are hazel, which means 'normal' or 'happy," Raven said.  
  
"Yes, exactly, well, sometimes I don't want everyone to know what I'm feeling, so I was wondering if you would help me, show me how to meditate and keep my emotions under control," Christine said.  
  
"Okay, sure. Tomorrow, come by my room at six," Raven said.  
  
"Thanks," Christine said, turning and leaving. She walked into the hallway and started off towards Robin's room. When she got there, she knocked and asked to come in. She entered and smiled.  
  
"Hey Robin," she said.  
  
"Hey Christine, what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Well uh, I was wondering, could you help to...I dunno, become a better fighter. I can't do flips or anything, and I think that if I could I could stop myself and others from getting hurt easier," she said. Robin looked at her.  
  
"This is about Beast Boy getting stabbed, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Not entirely. I want to stop my dad from doing anything like this again," she said. Robin smiled.  
  
"Well okay then. Stop by tomorrow at eight and we can start then. And uh, I suggest you wear a long shirt," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Heh, I will," Christine said, turning and leaving.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at six, Christine entered Raven's room in a towering temper. First, Cyborg had played a "practical joke" on her and this time, instead of putting her bra in the freezer, he put a tampon in and labeled it "CHRISTINES TAMPON" in big, black letters, and of course, Beast Boy had found it. Christine had beaten Cyborg mercilessly and Raven had to hold her back. Second, she had lost her favorite pen and couldn't write in her journal. Third, Beast Boy still hadn't broken up with Terra and had actually let her kiss him.  
  
"Hey Raven," Christine said, her eyes penetrating the darkness of the room with bright red.  
  
"Come on, let's meditate. Now, you have to remember, stay calm, and don't let what people do get to you. They are all senseless beings," Raven said, smiling slightly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she muttered. Christine followed her lead.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She let go of everything that had been done to her that day, and she felt calmer, more peaceful. The only interruption was Beast Boy barging in looking for the remote. He caused Christine to fall out of the air and onto Raven's bed.  
  
"Could you please knock, we're trying to meditate," Christine said, calming herself. "Oh, by the way, are my eyes hazel or green?" she asked.  
  
"Hazel," said a very confused Beast Boy.  
  
"YES! I DID IT! I DIDN'T LET PEOPLE'S STUPID THINGS GET TO ME!" she said, hugging the still meditating Raven, who fell out of the air. "Heh, oops," she said. Beast Boy left, shaking his head in wonder. At eight, Christine thanked Raven and left to go see Robin. She stopped at her room to change into a shirt that went to about where a pair of regular shorts would end.  
  
"Hey Christine," Robin said as she entered his room. "Okay, first of all, can you do a back bend?" Christine blushed.  
  
"Eh.....a what???" Robin laughed.   
  
"Watch." Still standing, Robin bent all the way backwards and touched the floor with his hands. Christine stared.  
  
"Wow," she said.  
  
"Now you try. I'm going to support your back," he said. He placed his hands near the middle of her back, and she fell back, bending her back upwards.  
  
"Agh!" she said, not quite able to reach the ground.  
  
"Arch your back upwards," Robin said. Christine found it much easier to touch the ground that way.   
  
"Good, now stand up," Robin said. She did so, with a little difficulty.  
  
"Did I do good?" she asked, pulling down her shirt, which had come up to her waist line.  
  
"Yeah, for a first timer, you did pretty good. Let's try it again," he said, putting his hands back in place. They did this a few more times until Christine could do it easily. 30 minutes into their lesson, Christine stood up easily.  
  
"I think I got it!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Good, now this time I'm going to take my hands away," Robin said. Christine did the back bend easily.  
  
"Did you take your hands away yet?" she asked. She felt him take his hands away, and she stayed bent.  
  
"Good job!" Robin said. "Now stand up. Pull yourself forward." Christine found this a little difficult, but managed to do it.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty cool," she said. Robin nodded. They did this again many times until, 40 minutes later, she could do it by herself. She stood up from her first by-herself-back bend and grinned happily.  
  
"YES YES YES! I FINALLY DID IT!" she said, hugging Robin. "Thanks so much!" Robin grinned.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "Tomorrow we can try a cartwheel." Christine blinked and laughed.  
  
"Good luck getting my legs off the ground," she said with a laugh. Robin laughed, too, and said goodnight. Christine walked out, feeling extremely happy.  
  
'I'm finally going to be a better Titan!'  
  
A/N: So was it good? I got zipper earrings at the mall today, they ROCK! lol anyway please review and I hope this chapter was long enough o.o;


	10. Jen and Heartbreak

A/N: Thanks to hikari and sakura (i think thats her name....x.x)for being faithful reviewers!!!!! Much love guys.And I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm using a Britney Spears song in this chapter. I know about one or two lines doesn't really apply as much as it could to Terra, but OH WELL! Well not much else to say, except that I'm having so much fun with this story I'm neglecting the other ones. And Lindsey's gonna kill me for it....(sigh) I'm sorry Lindsey ; And no, Lindsey, your character isn't going to become a Teen Titan....sorry! But she'll be in many chapters and, if I do one, the sequel! So don't hate me too much! Onward!  
  
Daughter of Evil  
  
Chapter 9:Jen and Heartbreak  
  
"Gosh, this is so freakin' hard!" Christine yelled, then she remembered her earlier lesson with Raven and took a deep breath. "I can do this, I know I can," she muttered. For the past 40 minutes, Robin had been trying to teach Christine to do a cartwheel.  
  
"Your problem is you're scared to lift your legs over your head, so they bend and mess you up," he said. "Come on, we'll do it slow, and I'll hold your legs straight." Christine sighed and, for the most part, did the cartwheel. Robin grabbed her legs and pulled them slowly over her head, then to the other side. Christine stood up and sighed.  
  
"I think I got it," she said, stepping back a ways. She tried again, and this time almost got it, except Beast Boy chose that moment to slam the door open.  
  
"Christine, you in here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin sweat dropped and Christine sat up from the floor, rubbing her head.  
  
"Yes, and I was in the middle of a cartwheel, which I have never before mastered," she said in irritation. Beast Boy grinned stupidly.  
  
"Sorry, but I just had to tell you, that I'm going to do it today," he said.   
  
"It?" Christine asked. Beast Boy stared at her hard for a minute, then the wheels started turning in Christine's mind.  
  
"OH! Oh oh oh! Yeah, okay, that's wonderful!" She grinned and blushed. "Wow I'm an idiot," she said. Robin looked back and forth between the both of them in confusion.  
  
"You'll find out either uh later tonight or early tomorrow," Beast Boy said, walking out of the room. Robin looked at Christine and Christine just smiled.  
  
"Where were we?" she said. She attempted the cartwheel again, and actually got her legs over her head, but she didn't quite get the landing right. It was more sideways than forwards.  
  
"If we work on that last part, I think you've got it," Robin said. Christine sighed and nodded.  
  
"I've never been very good at this stuff," she said, sighing slightly.  
  
"You're getting better," Robin said. "You want to try again?" Christine looked at the clock; it was 9:30  
  
"Maybe once more, I'd like to head off to bed," she said. She got into stance, braced herself, and was just starting when the door was flung open again. She fell on the floor, right on her face.  
  
"GOSH WHAT IS IT?!?!" she yelled angrily. She looked up at Starfire and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, have I interrupted something?" Starfire asked, looking embarassed. Christine shook her head.  
  
"No, no, its okay, what is it? I'm sorry for blowing up at you," Christine said. Starfire smiled.  
  
"Apology accepeted! But I was wondering if you'd come with me? There is a girl outside the tower," she said.  
  
"Do you happen to have a twin?" Robin said jokingly.   
  
"Nah, not that I know of," Christine said, following Starfire up the stairs with Robin close behind her. All the other Titans were gathered around the window, looking down at the bay. A girl was standing on the edge.  
  
"Why don't we go see who she is?" Terra said.  
  
"Yeah. But guys we really don't need anymore members. I mean, look how outnumbered us guys are already!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Eh, suck it up, let's just go see who she is," Raven said. They took the elevator to the ground floor and walked out to the shore. They stopped about 10 feet away from her.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Beast Boy said. Christine stepped forward.  
  
"I will." Everyone shrugged, and she walked the rest of the way to the girl. She stopped beside her, and saw a wrecked...something on the shore a short distance away.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Christine said kindly. The girl looked up at her slowly. She had bright green eyes that were almost covered by her bangs. She had purple-ish blue hair that was extremely straight and reached her waist. She was about 5'3" and medium build. Her skin was pale, kind of like Raven's. The girl said nothing.  
  
"Umm, what's wrong? Were you in that crash?" Christine said, trying to sound as nice and friendly as possible. The girl sighed and looked down at the water.  
  
"My name is Jen, and I have no recollection of anything that's ever happened to me. This much I do know, I was in that crash," she said. Christine gasped slightly.  
  
"Oh no, you have amnesia?" she asked. Jen sighed again and shrugged, still staring at the water.  
  
"I suppose so, whatever that is. Isn't that the thing where you forget stuff after you've hit your head hard?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Come on, come stay in the tower tonight. We can house you until you get your memory back," Christine said. Jen shrugged again and walked over to the crash.  
  
"I vaguely remember...something....bags and such..." She searched through the wreckage until she found a large duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stood by Christine like a lost toddler with the woman who promised to help her find her mom.  
  
"Okay, well, let's introduce you to my friends. We're the Teen Titans, and we fight crime," Christine said. They reached the other Titans.  
  
"Hi," Jen said.  
  
"Guys, this is Jen. She was in a wreck and she has amnesia. Jen, this is Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin," Christine said, pointing to each member in turn. Jen nodded at them.  
  
"Is she gonna crash here?" Beast Boy asked. Christine shrugged.  
  
"If it's okay with you guys," Christine said. "I think she deserves a place to rest, especially since she has no memory." Everyone nodded.  
  
"You can stay in Christine's room because she has an extra mattress," Terra said. Christine smiled and nodded, though if her room was going to be volunteered she would've rather she herself had done it. Jen shrugged.  
  
"If it is no trouble," she said. Her voice seemed to have no emotion, no life to it. They all nodded and walked to the elevator. The elevator was quite cramped, and Christine found herself pushed against the wall and Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
"Wow, how uncomfortable," she muttered. Raven squirmed a little and ended up trapped between Cyborg and Christine instead. Raven sighed.  
  
"Yeah, just a little," she said, though really she didn't mind another reason to be closer to Cyborg.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine handed Jen a pillow and blankets.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable. I suggest you get some sleep. If you want anything, don't hesitate to call for me," Christine said. Jen nodded, and Christine walked out. She leaned against the door and sank to the floor. She wondered when Beast Boy was going to break up with Terra.   
  
'It better be damn soon, I'm getting pretty sick of waiting,' she thought angrily. She calmed herself and closed her eyes, and she let the anger flow away. She stood up and walked to the roof. She looked at her watch as she opened the door. It was 9:45. She looked up and was startled to see two more figures on the roof. She hid behind the elevator box and watched. She could see that it was Beast Boy and Terra. She breathed a sigh of relief quietly, hoping that this would be the end of Terra and Beast Boy. What she saw was actually quite different.  
  
"Terra-" Beast Boy said, facing her. Terra leaned forward and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy had asked Terra to come to the roof. He was nervous. He didn't want to hurt Terra's feelings, but he didn't want to lie to Christine either. He was sitting on the edge of the roof when she came up.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I need to talk to you." Terra smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said.  
  
"Terra-" he started to say, but Terra had kissed him. He wasn't sure why, but, though he didn't love her like he did Christine, he kissed her back, not wanting her to be offended or anything. Eventually they did break away, and Beast Boy stood up.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Terra asked.  
  
"Nevermind," he said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Go on, pull away and tell her its over, tell her that you love me, not her!' she thought frantically. She fell quietly to her knees when Beast Boy kissed Terra back. She watched a few seconds longer, and when they didn't break apart, she walked slowly to the stairs and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was in the living room and was certain no one was around, she collapsed on the couch and sobbed her heart out. She cried until she felt like she could cry no more, which took about three minutes that seemed to last three milleniums.  
  
'Oh God, I should've known, he'll never be over her. Why did he lie to me? How could he?' she thought, sobbing as quietly as she could, which actually wasn't all that quiet. Sure enough, someone managed to hear. Raven was soon standing in front of her. Thankful that it wasn't Beast Boy or Terra, Christine sat up and looked at Raven.  
  
"Your eyes are about three colors, and I'm sure these colors can't mean anything good," Raven said, sitting down beside her. Christine could name them easily.  
  
"Heartbreak, sadness, and anger," Christine said. "Oh, God, Raven, I just saw Terra kiss Beast Boy, and he didn't pull away! He told me he loved me," she whispered.  
  
_Notice me, take my hand. Why are we strangers when our love is so strong? Why carry on without me?_  
  
Raven hugged Christine. Christine would've been shocked if she wasn't hugging her back and crying.  
  
"It's like when its just me and him, we know we're in love. But then around her, we're complete strangers!" she sobbed.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you baby._  
  
"It's like I try to get past the fact he might like Terra, but it never works. Without him, nothing feels right, I really need him, Raven!" Christine continued.  
  
"I have no clue what to tell you to do," Raven said, hugging Christine still.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby._  
  
"I even dream about him Raven. It's like I'm completely obsessed with him and he doesn't even care," Christine sobbed. "I'm going to my room, but thanks Raven." She stood and walked slowly to her room.  
  
_I make believe that you are here. It's the only way I see clear. What have I done? You seem to move on so easy.  
_  
Christine layed down on her bed and sighed. She had pretended to herself that he would actually go out with her. It was the only way she'd been able to deal with her feelings. But no, he just moved on. He had a girlfriend, after all.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby._  
  
Christine could hear Beast Boy and Terra coming down from the roof. She quite literally felt like she was falling into a black hole with no hope of escape, and this would haunt her forever.  
  
_I may have made it rain. Please forgive me._  
  
She felt like she had brought horrible luck into his life. If she was never there, he wouldn't have been stabbed, and he wouldn't have to worry about her. He'd be able to date Terra and be happy.  
  
_My weakness caused you pain. And this song's my sorry._  
  
She knew that because she was weak, because she couldn't control her emotions, because she couldn't stop her father, Beast Boy had experience pain. And it was all her fault.  
  
_At night I pray that soon your face will fade away.  
_  
"Why can't I just stop loving you?" she whispered into the pillow, fresh tears springing to her eyes and flowing freely.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby.  
_  
Christine fell asleep crying.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy and Terra coming downstairs. Terra left, and Beast Boy was walking through the living room to get to his room. Raven, suddenly angered at him, was in front of him in three steps.   
  
"Raven, what's-" He was cut off by Raven slapping him sharply.  
  
"What is your problem, you self centered asshole?" Raven hissed dangerously at him.  
  
"What is YOUR problem?" Beast Boy asked, holding his hand to his throbbing cheek.  
  
"You know, Christine saw you kiss Terra," was all that Raven had to say. Beast Boy's eyes got wide and he sank to the floor.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap," he muttered.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sighed and Raven kneeled to his level, still angry with him.  
  
"I really, really do not love Terra. I love Christine, I really do! I just don't want to hurt Terra's feelings!" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, and you didn't hurt Christine's at all," Raven said angrily, causing a light bulb to explode. Beast Boy winced.  
  
"Okay, yeah, that's true. Raven do you know how hard it is to love someone and like someone else at the same time? It really is hard!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"There is a difference between love and a crush, Beast Boy," Raven said angrily. Beast Boy sighed and nodded.  
  
"I know. I can't believe she saw me," he said, looking sadly at the ground.  
  
"You better go apologize unless you don't ever want to have children," Raven growled, pulling one foot back slightly as if getting ready to kick him. Beast Boy stood up quickly.  
  
"Okay, geez, I was going to anyway!" he said, turning around and walking into the hallway that led to Christine's room.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jen, who had been asleep, woke up when Christine fell asleep. Christine was facing her. Jen noticed that her face was wet, like she had been crying.  
  
'Poor girl, I wonder what ails her?' Jen thought. She heard a knock on the door and closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. She didn't fall asleep so that she could hear what was going on around her. Christine was awake now, Jen could sense it. She stayed still and listened.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine sat up. Someone had knocked on her door.  
  
"Christine? Can I come in?" Beast Boy asked. Christine glared daggers at the door, but followed Raven's advice and calmed herself. She fell back onto the bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and Beast Boy walked in. Christine was now facing towards the door, and she was sure Beast Boy could see the tears that were still fresh and shining on her face.  
  
"Oh, man...." she heard him mutter. "Christine? Wake up," he said, shaking her gently. Christine sat up reluctantly and stared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, though she could hardly get through that sentence without choking on a sob. Beast Boy looked at her with guilt and sadness.  
  
"Christine....Raven told me you saw me and Terra kiss on the roof," Beast Boy said. Christine nodded and looked away. She used her wind power to turn the light halfway on, so as not to wake Jen.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" she choked, fresh tears forming at the thought of the memory. Beast Boy sat down close to her on the bed, and she turned her head away.   
  
"Christine...please listen," Beast Boy said.  
  
"What's there to hear? You obviously love Terra and lied to me. There's nothing to say," Christine said, letting the tears fall freely. Beast Boy winced and frowned.  
  
"That's not true. I didn't lie, I don't love Terra! I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Christine, I didn't stop to think that I'd be hurting your feelings by staying with her," he said, wiping away her tears with his hand. She pushed his hand away and wiped her tears herself. Beast Boy looked dejected.  
  
"You sure did a damn good job of hurting my feelings," she said quietly, letting the tears fall onto her pajama shorts without being wiped away.  
  
"Christine, I couldn't ever apologize enough for this. I'm sorry. And I promise, tomorrow, I will break up with her," he said. Christine stared at him hard.  
  
"You swear?" she asked. He cupped her face with his hand and wiped away a tear. She didn't push him away.  
  
"I swear," he said. They both stood up, Christine only being a few centimeters shorter than him. He hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, Christine," he said. The last of her tears were absorbed by his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you better be," she growled playfully. She smiled at him. "'Cause now my pillow is soggy."

---------------------------------------------------  
  
After Beast Boy had left and Christine was in bed, Jen opened her eyes.  
  
'How dramatic,' she thought. 'That must be terrible, to have the one you love kiss someone else. That triggers something in my brain...I don't know what though,' Jen thought, hating her stupid amnesia.  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhh don't hate me.........I AM A TERRA HATER, TRUST ME. But I was listening to "Everytime" and thought it'd be good to include and I thought that up. Trust me things get better AND THERE WILL BE RAVEN/CYBORG!!!! I PROMISE! DON'T HURT ME! lol.


	11. Goodbye To You

A/N: First things first: This chapter will have more Cyborg/Raven. nn Promise!I know my writing hasn't been up to scratch lately but I'm trying. I'm running out of ideas.   
  
**Mell**: Thank you for realizing that flames like that are kinda hurtful when you're trying your best and when someone doesn't like a character based on you it's not to great either. ; Thanks for the apology, and I'm trying to write more guys but I have SO much work to do to get ready for high school its unbelievable.  
  
Daughter of Evil  
  
Chapter 10: Goodbye to You  
  
Terra stepped away from Christine's door.  
  
'So he lied to me after all,' Terra thought, tears springing to her eyes. She heard Beast Boy's footsteps and she silently made her way down the hall to her room. She fell on her bed with a dejected sigh. She wasn't crying as much as she thought she'd be. Well, she had been expecting something like this.  
  
'I just didn't want to believe it,' she thought. She decided tomorrow she'd end it with him before he could end it with her. She fell asleep restlessly.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven was laying in her bed, trying to sleep. She sighed and rolled onto her back. No matter what she did, the only thing she could think of was Cyborg.  
  
'Why do I like him so much? We're nothing alike,' she thought. 'Are we even a couple? He did hold my hand on the plane. But that doesn't mean we're dating or anything. Maybe I should talk to him.' Just then there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Raven?" She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Glad that she didn't have to get out of bed, she said,  
  
"Come in." Cyborg walked in and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Can I sit?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Raven said, sitting up to make space for him. He sat down and they sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"So uh....well....I came because well...I couldn't stop thinking about you, basically," Cyborg said. Raven smiled.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Silence. Then,  
  
"Would you, I mean I know it's not your style, but would you maybe, I don't know, go see a movie with me some time?" he asked nervously. Raven smiled.  
  
"I'd like that very much," she said. They both blushed.  
  
"So um...." Cyborg said.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine," Cyborg said. "Raven?"  
  
"Yeah?" Cyborg touched her cheek gently and she smiled at him. Without thinking, Cyborg leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. A lamp exploded nearby, Raven was so shocked. Cyborg backed off.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later," he said. Raven nodded dumbly, and Cyborg left.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Of all the things I've believed, I just want to get it over with._  
  
Terra had been awake for about an hour, staring at the ceiling. Never had she loved someone so much, yet wanted to end their relationship so badly.  
  
_Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Counting the days that pass me by._  
  
She was all out of tears. He wasn't worth it anymore. But it just felt like all she could do was count everyday that was passing that he "loved" her less and less. There was a knock on her door.  
  
_I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
_  
As Beast Boy entered her room, she thought about how long she'd searched herself to find the true feelings she held back for him. But the same thing kept coming to mind, and it was getting annoying and old. Even if she did love him, she couldn't show it anymore. She had to move on.  
  
_Feels like I'm starting all over again. The last 3 years were just pretend.  
_  
Beast Boy stood there uneasily for a minute, and Terra sat up. She realized that, though they had genuine feelings the first year they met, went out and broke up the second year, and now this, it was all probably just a game of pretend, and now she'd have to recollect herself, starting from the very beginning.  
  
"Terra...."  
  
_And I said, Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew._   
  
"I'm sorry Terra....but...."  
  
"We should break up. I know,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's.....forget it. It's just time we said goodbye, Beast Boy." Terra said.  
  
'But this is the life I've always known, and now I'm just giving it all away. But I have to, I know it,' she thought.  
  
_You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
_  
"Beast Boy, I honestly loved you. And I was trying to hold on to that. But I can't deny it anymore, I know you love Christine, and that's all I have to say to you," Terra said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go, please."  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
_I still get lost in your eyes and it seems I can't live a day without you.  
_  
Terra sat on the couch, and stole another glance at Beast Boy and Christine. They'd become a couple hours after Terra and Beast Boy broke up, and it'd been nothing but "love" ever since. Terra swore to herself she'd get over him, but she found herself in dark moments when she'd be staring at him, or thinking that she needed him.  
  
_Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I'm blinded by the light, but it's not right.  
_  
Terra closed her eyes, and she could still see his face, and it felt like they were together all over again.  
  
'It's not right, I do NOT love him anymore!' her brain screamed at her. 'I just can't..' She got up and went to her room.  
  
_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time, I want whats yours and I want what's mine._  
  
She wanted him back, she admitted, but then, she didn't want him. That was the hardest thing to deal with. She wanted his love, and she wanted her solitude, because she COULD NOT love him anymore.  
  
_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_  
  
'I'm not giving in, somehow I have to get over him!' She put a jacket on and left her room.  
  
_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew, you were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to...._  
  
Terra exited the tower. She needed to go to town, do something.  
  
_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew, you were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to...._  
  
She had to get away from his presence, or she'd go crazy.  
  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to, the one thing that I tried to hold on to, The one thing that I tried to hold on to..._  
  
She sat at the pizza parlor, staring off in the distance.  
  
_And when the stars fall I will lie awake, your my shooting star.  
_  
There'd always be a place in her heart for him, but she couldn't dwell on him any longer. She knew who she needed to find.  
  
(Three weeks before)  
  
Beast Boy left Terra's room, wondering how she knew but then again feeling somewhat elated. He walked quickly to Christine's room.  
  
"Well?" she said. Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"So....."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I guess....you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course!" Beast Boy hugged her and for once they both felt all the tension of hiding from Terra, from the world, leave them in that instant. They shared a quick but passionate kiss that they'd been longing for, then Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Raven waited by the front door for Cyborg. She knew she was early but she was so nervous she felt like she was two hours late. Finally he walked up, right on time.  
  
"So, you're ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yeah," she said. They walked out, to the garage, and Cyborg opened the door for her before getting in on his side. Raven had to meditate the whole way there, silently, so as not to blow up the car or anything.  
  
"So...what movie do you want to see?" Cyborg asked, trying hard to keep his mind on the road instead of the beautiful girl next to him.  
  
"Uh...doesn't matter, whatever you want to see," Raven said.   
  
'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS, AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS...' she repeated in her brain. They pulled up to the movie theater and got out of the car.  
  
"So...which movie?" Raven said.  
  
"Er...." Cyborg walked up to the list of movies playing on the outside wall of the theater. Raven stood beside him  
  
"How about this one?" Raven said, pointing at a sign for 'Cujo 2' (A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't think of anything better ;; )  
  
"Sure," Cyborg said, "everything else is stupid looking." He jestured to signs for "The Share Bears", "The Black and White Version of Scooby Doo", and other stupid things of the like.  
  
"Yeah," Raven said, smiling slightly. They bought their tickets, and, despite Raven's protests, Cyborg bought both of them snacks. The movie was pretty lame, but they sat it out. The whole time Cyborg glanced over at Raven nervously, then slowly covered her hand with his. Raven looked down at his hand, somewhat shocked,then smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"This movie is unbelievably lame," Raven whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Wanna go out to eat instead?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that works," Raven said. They left the movie quietly and walked out to the T-Car.  
  
"Sorry that the movie sucked," Cyborg said as he got in the car.  
  
"It's okay, movies aren't my favorite thing anyway," she said. They didn't know what to say the rest of the ride to the restaurant, so they sat in an awkward silence. They pulled up to a casual restaraunt on in the middle of the city. They walked in and took the first available table and waited for the waitress.  
  
"So uh...you know how sometimes you lock yourself in your room and don't tell us what's going on? What do you really do up there?" Cyborg asked. He knew it was a stupid question-she probably meditated-but there was nothing else to say.  
  
"Well, most of the time I meditate, but sometimes I think and write," she said.  
  
"You write?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"What do you write about?"  
  
"Well, whatever I'm feeling, mostly it's before I meditate so I can capture the emotions on paper before I have to calm them," she said.  
  
"Oh, that's really cool! Could I read one of your writings sometime?" he asked. Raven looked somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. Most of the things I write are dark, depressing, or things about my past," she said.  
  
"Well it's not like I'd like you any less," Cyborg said, smiling at her.  
  
"You never know," Raven said.  
  
"Yes, I do, and I also know that I want you to be my girlfriend," Cyborg said. Raven blinked and a table nearby blew up. People screamed and ducked but Raven ignored them.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'd like that."

------------------------------------------------------

As for Jen? She watched these unfoldings in quiet solitude. Never commenting, never making her presence known...but soon, very soon, that would all change..  
  
A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to update, and I have work to do for school. kicks stupid high school math packet......


	12. Recovery

A/N:I know I know I'm slow on the updates but my high school gives us homework every night. I'm sorry guys but it's gonna be a while between updates and the chapters won't be that long. PLEASE forgive me!! 

Daughter of Evil

Chapter 11: Recovery

Jen stared blankly around the room. She had been asleep..she'd had a dream...and she remembered a few things...her brother...she stood up suddenly, looked at Christine, and went to the window. She had to get to her ship. She opened the window slowly and jumped.

-----------------------------

Christine sighed dreamily in her sleep. She heard the creaking of her window opening and turned over slowly, soundlessly. She saw Jen opening the window...when suddenly, she jumped out of it! Christine screamed for the others and tried to use her powers to push her to a safer area, a bush or something, but there was nowhere. Jen hit the ground just as the other Titans rushed in.

"What happened?" Robin asked, looking out the window. He gasped in shock when he saw Jen laying on the ground. Beast Boy turned into a bird and grabbed Christine, Raven grabbed Cyborg, Starfire grabbed Robin, and Terra raised a rock and jumped on it. They quickly flew to the ground. Raven started to heal her, but suddenly a gem around Jen's neck began to glow.

"Ow.." she muttered, rubbing her leg. "Damn that hurt.."

"Why did you jump out of a window?" Raven asked. Jen lifted one eyebrow.

"Well....I actually don't know...I think I was going back to the..the thing...for a..something..." She pointed at the wreckage of her vessel. Everyone except Raven turned to look at the wreckage. Raven was looking at the gem on Jen's neck.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered.

"Probably from my famil-" She stopped and gasped, her eyes wide and her face suddenly pale.

_'You can't escape Jen...we will find you...don't try and run...from who you are...'_

"Friend Jen? Please respond to us!" Starfire said frantically, shaking Jen slightly. Without warning, she jumped up and ran to the wreckage, digging through it frantically.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Beast Boy whispered to Christine. Christine shrugged, feeling just as confused as the rest. Jen came back, her arms laden with suitcases and bags.

"Let's go back to the tower now," she said.

-----------------------------

Back in the tower, Jen was sitting on the couch, sifting through the different bags. Many foregin items came out that none of them could identify.

"Wait..." Jen whispered softly. She grabbed a blank piece of paper off the coffee table, threw it in the air, and raised her hand. It burst into flames.

"WHOA!" Everyone yelled, jumping back. Jen grinned.

"I have powers too..I just remembered.."

"Wow...at least your memory is comin' back!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, this is a wonderful turn of events!" Starfire said cheerfully. "Hopefully your memories shall be fully restored soon!"

-----------------------------

That night as Jen layed in bed, for once about to have decent sleep, it was interrupted by an all too familiar voice...

_Jen.....Jen........I know...And I'm coming for you...._

A/N: WAHAHAHAHAH I UPDATED! YES! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Cliffie! W00T! Okay. You must review because I've been unfaithful in my updates and I'm tryin to start updatin again cuz you know we're on Christmas break! So pleeeeeeease don't abandon me! I'm sorry this was short but I PROMISE if I get..five more reviews..I'll update soon heeheehee!


	13. Discovered Past

A/N: Yay, I finally updated! Wee! Well here ya go, Chapter Twelve. Please read my story based on the Twelve Days of Christmas, called "The Horrible Twelve" 

**Daughter of Evil**

Chapter 12:Discovered Past

Jen sobbed heavily, memories flooding through her brain, a headache pounding into her head. Brother, father, events, other family, pain..

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! GOD, JUST MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, holding her head. Christine jumped up and ran to her side.

"Jen, Jen what happened? What's wrong?" Raven suddenly appeared at the door.

"What is going on in here?!?!" she said.

"I don't know, something's wrong with Jen!" Christine said above Jen's screams. Suddenly the screams ceased. Raven and Christine knelt beside her.

"Jen, what happened?" Raven asked calmly. Random papers around the room burst in to flame. Startled, Christine quickly created little streams of water to put the flames out.

"Memories..all of them..flooding into my brain..I can't handle it.." she muttered, her eyes wide. Christine rubbed her back.

"Can you talk about it?" Jen nodded slowly.

"I was just remembering how my brother hated me..and how he killed our parents..how trashed our planet was..ugggh God.." she groaned, leaning her head forward to meet her knees.

"Oh dear...what happened?" Christine asked, concern filling her eyes. (Quite literally, when you think about it) Jen took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Well..."

_It was a cold November morning on the planet Tanirka. Jen was laying in her bed with blood like tears streaming down her face. The tears her people cried were reminders of their ancestors, a curse. On the other hand, all Tanirkians had a special power on which you had to go on a type of "Quest" to discover.She had discovered fire.She wished it was permitted that she could use her power on her brother. Her brother had, yet again, been verbally and physically abusing her. She stared at the bruise on her arm and a watery red tear drop hit it. Wiping it away, she walked around her room. Everyone on Tanirka lived in the Earth equivalent of a mansion, though on her planet it was called a "Living Quarters #1" instead of "House". The number represented how "rich" you were, 1 being the best and 4 being dirt poor._

_"JEN!!!!!" Her mothers voice sliced through the atmosphere. Jen turned around quickly and wiped her tears, running as fast as she could up two flights of stairs to her parent's room._

_"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she cried. Confused and afraid, she looked around. She gasped suddenly as she saw her brother's silhouette, a knife raised above her, on the wall in front of her. She screamed and rolled out of the way. The knife slashed the back of her hand, and she cried out in pain._

_"Caleb, what are you doing?!?!" she screamed. She heard a loud, whimpering moan from down the hall. Her eyes wide and fearful, his eyes cold and malicious. They stared before Jen screamed and blew a fireball at him. He dodged and she ran by, searching frantically for the source of the noise. She saw hand laying out of a room. Stunned, she ran into the room. She closed and locked the door. She turned a light on, and suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Her father's body lay in front of her, deep, gory gashes along his chest, even some organs visible. His eyes were wide in shock, blood doused his whole body. Gasping and shaking, she stood up and immediately fell back to her knees. She whimpered and crawled against the back wall of the room, which turned out to be a closet. Her body touched something wet and warm. A woman's voice moaned._

_"Jen.." it murmured._

_"Oh, my God.." she whimpered. Blood red tears streamed from her eyes. "God don't do this to me..tell me this isn't happening.." She touched her mother's mangled cheek softly. Her face was cut, her stomach torn into, and she was missing part of one leg. Jen sobbed heavily._

_"I love you..Jennifer.." her mom whispered. She coughed violently and blood oozed from her stomach and throat, which Jen just relized was sliced open viciously. Jen, gasping for air and shaking violently, stood up and threw open the door. She was greeted by her brother, holding the bloody knife._

_"Jennifer," he said, smiling madly. Jen whimpered and her hands glowed with fire._

_"W-why.." she whimpered. "Why did you do this..why Caleb?" He laughed._

_"Well my dearest sister, it's quite simple..our parents are IDIOTS..they have no right to live.." He laughed again. Though she was afraid, she couldn't help but feel rage welling up inside of her._

_"How could you?" she whispered. She was shaking now, not in fear, but rage. "HOW COULD YOU CALEB!?!!" she screamed. She ran at him, catching him off guard, throwing fireball after fireball into his body. Unfortunately, his quest had granted him the power of water, and he put her flames out easily. Infuriated, Jen punched him in the face, ran to her room, and locked the door. Sobbing hysterically, she grabbed a bag and threw some objects into it, threw open her window, and jumped into the bushes below. She cried in pain when her arm twisted the wrong way. Suddenly remembering she had packed the amulet her mother had given her, she took it out and put it around her neck. It glowed and her arm healed. Sighing in relief, she realized her brother was after her. She heard her door burst open, and she ran as fast as she could to the docks...._

Christine and even Raven stared at her, horrified. Tears were streaming down Christine's face and Raven just sat in horrified shock.

"Jen..I'm so sorry.." Christine said, hugging her.

"Heh, that's not all, friends.."

As she reached the dock, she fell to her knees. One of the boat managers came up to her.

_"Little one, why do you cry?" he asked her. Jen spilled her story upon him. He stared in shock and called another dockhand over. He muttered to him quietly, and the younger dockhand ran off to call the Security Forces. The man agreed to give Jen a boat so she could get away. She rowed until she came to the Tanirkian-Earth portal (this took a few days and little food). She had heard rumors of how Tanirkians in desperate need of assistance could come to this portal and be automatically transported to Earth, because, supposedly, Earthlings were better off than Tanirkians. Taking a deep breath, she rowed through the portal. She remembered smacking into the water...then darkness._

"And now..Caleb is after me.." she whispered.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll protect y-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Christine suddenly fell off the bed, her shoulder bleeding, an arrow protruding from the shoulder.

"How can you protect someone when you can't even protect yourself?" a male voice said.

A/N: Ahh another update..I had fun writing this chapter..I thought of Jen's past off the top of my head..I hope you like!!!!!


End file.
